New Kids on the Block
by moocow24
Summary: Loki accidentally turns all of the Avengers (including himself) into teenagers and they are forced to go to Goode high school. There they meet Percy Jackson a normal kid. Or is he? Rated T for some language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers I know you hate reading these things at the beginning of stories but mine is relevant to my story so please read! **

**First off the characters from Percy Jackson will not appear for a little bit since I need to set up the plot.**

**Second I'm not sure if I'll do any Percabeth yet I'll decide that when it becomes more important. (Don't get me wrong I'll love Percabeth but I'm not sure it will fit in with my plot)**

**Third this is set the following school year after the Last Olympian and a month and a half after The Avengers movie (and yes Percy still has his Achilles heel because he is just so BA with it)**

**Fourth Loki is good, I absolutely loooove Tom Hiddleston so I wanted to include his character in this. So in this story he went to Asgard and was punished (not sure how but it was very befitting, I guess) and now he is back on Earth learning to love the humans like his brother so that he won't try to take over the Earth again (Thor's idea). The Avengers don't entirely trust him but they sometimes work with him since he is such a great um.. magician? Sorcerer? Wizard? I'm not entirely sure what he is.**

**And Fifth, this is my first Fanfic so I'm still getting the hang of all the buttons and controls and stuff and what they are called. Please send in your reviews and such and if I get any thing wrong (like avenger/Percy Jackson references) please tell me I'm trying to be as accurate as possible but I'm human. **

**Thank you, I hope you like my story and I will try to post more chapters as fast as I can! Have a nice day/night! :D**

Fury is furious (no pun intended). As he looks around the round conference table he can't help but let a small frown show through on his normally stoic face.

"Can anyone tell me what the hell happened?" he asks barely keeping the anger out of his voice.

"Well rock of ages over here was all bippity boppity boo on us and now we're like this." Tony says gesturing to Loki with his hand.

Fury shoots him a glare and looks at Loki for a better explanation. "I was practicing magic from an old book I found in my father's library and I mixed up a simple shrinking spell with an age decreasing spell. I was going to shrink them as a, how do you midguardians say it? A…a…. a joke yes that is it. Anyway I was going to shrink them as a joke since it is a simple spell to reverse but something went wrong and I kind of switched the spells." Loki finishes shrugging like it happens all the time.

Fury sighs and looks at the young faces around the table. Yes young, Loki in all of his magical glory managed to turn the avengers into teenagers. They all look about 16 or 17, probably just as then did when they were teenagers. Tony was wearing his brown hair spiked up in the front, an ACDC shirt with dark jeans and checkered vans. Bruce had on tan pants, thick-rimmed glasses, and a button up white dress shirt. Clint was sporting a dark purple v-neck, dark sunglasses, black jeans, and black high-tops. Natasha seemed to be just as beautiful with a black tank top, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, leather jacket, and her fiery hair down to her mid back. Steve was wearing a white polo shirt with simple jeans and brown shoes; he has a brown leather jacked on the back of his chair. Thor still had his luscious hair with a plain red t-shirt and dark jeans with grey vans. While Loki was looking bored and uncomfortable with his black hair slicked back with gel, wearing a green and black flannel, black jeans, and black shoes.

"Fine, how long will it take till you are back to normal?" Fury asks getting more and more annoyed by the second.

Young Loki strokes his chin in contemplation, "Well this isn't some spell that will just wear off." He says thoughtfully.

"What!" Fury exclaims and if he wasn't trained to not let your emotions betray you his eyes would be popping out of their sockets.

"Well of course," Loki continues, "This isn't some third grade magic trick it is a complicated spell that even I had trouble learning."

"Yet you managed to mess it up." Tony adds in and snickers.

Loki shoots him a glare and Fury asks. "Well are you able to fix it at all?"

The dark haired frost giant thinks about this for a moment then says. "Yes I might be able to, except it will take some time since I need to research this spell. I haven't worked with it too much since I never needed it."

Fury inwardly sighs in relief while his face stays stoic as ever. "Good, how long will it take?" he asks.

"A month or so depends. I have to go back to Asgard to look in my father's study and just doing that could take a while. Besides I have to practice it before and make sure that everything is perfect or else the spell could backfire causing us to age backwards until we reach oblivion." Loki says and Fury takes back his sigh.

"Fine get to work immediately we have no time to waste." Fury answers him and Loki nods. Thor and Loki then exit the room leaving to take Loki back to Asgard.

"Alright you are dismissed but I don't want you leaving this tower. The press can not get a hold on this." Furry says dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

"Why do they all have to stay in my tower!" Tony wines once everyone leaves the room.

"Weren't you planning on renaming it the Avenger's tower?" Fury asks him raising one of his eyebrows.

"Well yah, but that as before now it's not my idea anymore so it is no fun." Tony says wining again. Yet now that he is a teenager it somehow is more appropriate.

"You will have to deal with it because I see no other option at the time." Fury answers him barely catching the muttered "Oh fun" as Tony leaves that room. "Yes fun indeed." Fury says to himself looking at the New York skyline.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to start this chapter by thanking everyone who reviewed! It totally makes me want to write more when I know people are reading my story and like it!:)

Oh, and right now I am trying to figure how I am going to write my stories (so to say) at this moment they are in third person and it is working for me but I might change it to POVs soon since there are a lot to characters in this plotline.

One more thing is right now Tony is not dating Pepper (even though they are sooo cute together) this is so he can be his normal playboy self and hit on high school girls. Though Pepper is still his awesome assistant.

I think I'm done so without further ado my second chapter.

"Sir I think we have a problem at the Avengers Tower." Ager Hill states standing in front of her boss's desk in SHEILD's New York building.

"What makes you say that?" Director Fury asks annoyed from being interrupted from his paperwork.

Agent Hill pulls out a cell phone and says "We got this message from Dr. Banner about five minutes ago." She then presses play and at first all you can hear is background noise but after a little bit you can make out Bruce saying, "…Hill….can't…take….too much…..noise. Can…..go…..live…my own?" Bruce asks though it takes a second for Fury to get that through all of the background noise. Then to prove Bruce's point you hear Tony say "Come …. buddy …get Natasha wasted!"

Fury rolls his eyes at Tony and says to Hill "I think we do have a problem don't we." He stands up and heads out the door. "When did I become a babysitter?" he breathes to himself.

When Fury finds the now young avengers everything is in utter chaos. They are in what used to be a nice living room on one of the top floors. Emphasis on the used to be.

Right now Tony is sitting at the bar trying to break the lock that Pepper put on his liquor cabinet except he believes the proper tool to use is a blow torch. Thor (who must be back from taking his brother home) is stuffing his face with pop tarts and coffee, randomly throwing things down and yelling "Another" just for the fun of it. Clint is hanging on a very expensive looking chandelier upside down shoot arrows at random targets (luckily he hasn't turned on people just yet). Natasha is throwing pillows in the air and shooting them with a silenced gun, why you ask. Well pretty much just 'cause she can. Steve is trying to convince Tony to stop trying to break the lock since they are under age. Poor Bruce is crouched in a corner covering his ears trying to read a book. He is not succeeding.

Apparently keeping the Earth's mightiest heroes cooped up all day was not one of Fury's best ideas. Especially since they are now teenagers. "QUIET!" Fury yells to get the teen's attention.

Everyone stops mid what ever they were doing and look at Fury. He pulls himself together and says "What in the world is going on here?"

Steve goes into a salute and says "Sorry sir we just got a little carried away."

Fury looks at him and says "Getting a little carried away is listening to music too loud not destroying a room.

Steve's salute wavers as he looks around the room at the damage they have caused. "I'm sorry sir," he quickly says fixing his salute.

Fury waves for him to stand down and walks a little more into the room. "Apparently leaving all of you cooped up all day was not the smartest idea." He starts and Tony snorts causing Fury to shoot him a glare. "I will start looking up other options for you guys but in the meantime; Tony you are now underage no drinking, Agent Barton, Agent Romanov shooting is for the gym which this building happens to have three of. Thor try to keep your voice down, and all of you let Bruce read." Fury finishes and promptly turns around and walks out the door.

He barely hears a "buzz kill" muttered from Tony.

"So why exactly are we doing this?" Tony asks looking at the nondescript building in front of him.

"Director Fury says it will be good for us to get out and this is the easiest way to do so." Steve replies looking equally unhappy.

"But I have already been to school!" Tony wines and if they weren't in public Steve guesses Tony would have stamped his foot.

"It will be a good experience for us." Natasha chimes in trying to be logical about the situation.

"Plus we will get a chance at leading a normal life and since we all have already been to school we can mainly focus on the social aspects." Clint chimes in taking Natasha's side.

"I always get bullied at school though." Bruce says

"Me too," Steve says and it is hard for them to remember how scrawny he used to be.

"Come on friends," Thor says in his booming voice. "This will be a fun experience" he is just excited to be a part of a midguardian tradition.

"What is this place even called?" Tony asks annoyed.

"Goode High School, a mediocre school that a lot of kids go to after they get kicked out of their old schools." Clint replies slipping his hands in his pockets.

"Oh fun," Tony mutters sarcastically. After a few minutes he adds "Fine let's get this over with." He slips on his shades and heads to the door leaving the other avengers to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**First things first the disclaimer. I do not own The Avengers or Percy Jackson. (I am so sorry I totally spaced on it in my previous two chapters and I am very sorry) **

** Second, thank you soo much for reviewing, since I can't actually reply to them until a certain amount of time (I think I have like 12 hours left) this is for theHuntress101, the thing with Annabeth enrolling was exactly what I was thinking of doing so you know great minds think alike *eyebrow wiggle* **

Third, there has been some confusion on how the powers transferred from adulthood to teenageness. Thor-still all godlike and such. Loki- is still godlike too plus he can still do his awesome magic. Bruce- still turns into the hulk even though he couldn't when he actually was a teenager. Black widow- still is super spy and such. Hawkeye- still hawkeyes it out with his bow. Iron Man- made himself a smaller sized armor since he felt left out power wise. Captain- still is a super soldier even though he wasn't when he was a teen.

Fourth, I am going to start doing POVs. I know I haven't used them in the past two chapters but I think it will be easier since that is normally how I write and it will let you understand what is happening easier.

So without further ado Chapter 3.

Percy's POV

I am so late. Is all I can think as I race down the halls trying to reach my first period class before the bell rings.

I had been minding my own business when I see five kobaloi sneaking around and messing with tourists. As hilarious as it was to see the looks on the tourists' faces I knew it was wrong to leave them like that. Since they are friends of Mr. D I couldn't just kill them or else I might be threatened with dolphinhood again. So instead I had to try the diplomatic approach. About thirty seconds later I had cream cheese in my hair (don't ask me where it came from) and my pants around my ankles. Annabeth had always been better at this stuff than me. I managed to chase them off only to realize that school started in three minutes and I still had four blocks to walk.

Now here I am running down the Goode High School halls at top speed and trust me I can run fast. Fighting monsters since you were twelve helps you with that. I barely manage to make it into the classroom before the bell rings.

"Thank you so much for joining us Mr. Jackson." Mr. Johnson says his voice dripping in sarcasm.

I look up at the middle age balding history teacher and shrug. I made it before the bell rang, it's good enough for me. I head over to my desk in the back and sit down. I look to my left and see my beautiful girlfriend smirking at me. Mr. Johnson assigns some pages for us to read and since I know that my dyslexia and ADHD will make this near impossible so instead I turn back to Annabeth.

The early morning light is shining through the window behind her, making her golden hair appear to glow. Her gray eyes study me and the smirk reappears, "Either you are really letting yourself go or you ran into some monsters." She whispers to me looking at her book so it seems that she is reading.

I follow her lead and whisper back "Oh just some kobaloi messing with tourists. I thought I'd be nice and help, last time I do that."

She chuckles lightly "Did you hear about the new kids?" Annabeth asks me looking to the front of the room to make sure Johnson is still occupied.

"New kids?" I ask with a confused look on my face.

"Yah they transferred here today, there are six of them five boys and a girl. I guess their parents are all friends or something like that." Annabeth replies.

"Funny how you know more gossip than I do and you have only been here a few weeks." I say smiling.

"Well that's what you get for being a seaweed brain." Annabeth says smirking again.

"Mr. Jackson, Miss Chase do you have something you want to share with the class?" Mr. Johnson asks glaring at us.

"Nothing, nothing at all Mr. Johnson." I manage to say without laughing. I turn to see Annabeth with the same expression on her face.

"Good, now finish your reading." Mr. Johnson says ignoring our barely stifled giggles.

Tony's POV

We manage to make it through till lunch without getting in too much trouble. All in all GHS seems to be a pretty OK school. Of course I grew up going to fancy private schools so it is hard to see good things in low budget public schools like this one.

"Hmm, interesting," Thor mumbles and I give him a questioning look. "My brother has asked for my help." Thor answers my silent question.

I raise my eyebrow at this, "Why you?" I ask.

"Well there are thousands upon thousands of books in my father's study so he needs someone to help him sort through them all, and even I can do that." Thor replies. "Well goodbye friends I will be back soon, hopefully with answers."

We all say our goodbyes and head toward the cafeteria. When we walk in everyone looks up and stares at us. I'm used to this but for shy people like Bruce and Steve and for people used to not being seen like Clint and Natasha it is harder. Personally I think it is hilarious watching them squirm under the eyes of their "peers."

"This one looks as good as any." I say gesturing to an empty table toward the back of the room. The other avengers nod their agreement and sit down.

"Isn't it like really hard for Thor to travel back and forth between Asgard and here?" Clint asks us.

Bruce furrows his brow in concentration and before he can over think it I say, "Oh who ever knows with those gods. Does it even matter? I mean as long as they can get there so they can fix us I don't care if they have to ride unicorns."

Clint shrugs, "Isn't the bridge from there to here a rainbow, so would unicorns really be so weird?" Clint asks and it takes me a moment to realize he is joking. You never really know with those super spies.

Before I can add a snide comment a voice asks "Do you mind if I sit with you guys?"

I turn around to see a very good-looking girl. She has long blonde hair up in a ponytail and grey eyes that seem to see right through you. She is wearing a grey shirt with a small white owl in the bottom left corner and light blue ripped jeans that look like she did not buy them pre ripped. All in all she was most defiantly not my type and yet I still want her to be mine. Maybe it's the look in here eye that shows you that she is not someone who you would want to challenge.

"Of course grey eyes. Why don't you scooch up real close to me." I say giving her a wink.

"Ignore him, he thinks he owns the world." Natasha says and gestures to the space next to her. Grey eyes sits down and Natasha says "I'm Natasha, the tweeb over there is Tony, the one that looks like a Abercrombie model is Steve, this short little thing next to me is Clint, and that boy who looks like a professor is Bruce."

The girl nods and replies, "It's nice to meet you all I'm Annabeth. I moved here a few weeks ago so I thought us new people should stick together. That and my boyfriend is studying with a teacher."

Ah Annabeth, nice name, fits her. The boyfriend might be a problem but then again they have never been one in the past.

"So, you moved here recently too?" Steve asks trying to be polite and not actually trying to pry into her life.

"Yah, my mom and uncle offered me a…job and since I lived in San Francisco it was easier to just move here." She replies pulling out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Ooh what kind of job?" Clint asks flicking pieces of food into a jock's afro a table over.

Annabeth seems to contemplate this for a second, "It's kind of an architecture job, like an internship." She finally says.

"An architecture girl nice," I say raising my eyebrows. "If you are so into architecture what do you think of the Stark Towers?" I ask and Natasha and Clint groan. Hey you can't blame a guy for asking.

"Oh my gosh! It's so amazing, it's shape and everything. Plus it uses completely clean energy!" Annabeth answers ecstatically.

I smile and nod at her. Oh yes, she is going to be mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Avengers**

**I'm sorry I haven't posted for a while I had to focus on school :P but now I'm going to try and make up for it by posting a lot this weekend (well at least I'll try to)**

**Oh and I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC I try my best but I can only do so well.**

Clint's POV

"What did you think of that Annabeth girl?" I ask Natasha and Steve, shooting and hitting a perfect bulls eye.

After school we had headed strait back to our new "home," which was a few blocks away from the school. Fury thought it would be a good idea for us to live somewhere besides the Stark/Avengers towers so that paparazzi wouldn't see us heading in and out of there all the time. So SHIELD bought an empty building and converted it into a pretty good living space for us. Compete with a gym, lab, and rooms for each of us. Right now Natasha and I are practicing in the gym, me with my bow and her with Steve.

"She was lying." Natasha says punching with surprising force for her new smaller body.

"She was?" Steve asks surprised.

Natasha nods walking over to another mat to stretch. "Yah, when she was talking about the job. I don't know why but she was." She says touching her toes.

Steve moves on to the punching bag. "Weird thing to lie about." He says delivering several skull-crushing punches to the bag.

"Maybe she's on the run from the cops?" I ask with a smirk trying to mess with Steve.

I can tell it worked because he looks at me incredulously, "She was so nice though." He says stopping the swinging with his hand. I raise my eyebrow at him and he says. "Oh ha ha, very funny."

_"Sirs and Ma'am Master Stark would like to see you in the living room" _Jarvis's voice rings through the gym.

"Jesus Jarvis you scared me!" I yell out. "When did Tony put in these speakers?" I ask looking to locate all of them.

_"At one o'clock in the morning I believe sir."_ Jarvis answers.

I climb down from my perch and head to the elevator with Tasha and Steve behind me.

"Only Tony," I hear Natasha mutter under her breath.

"HELLO FRIENDS!" Thor's voice booms when we step out of the elevator. He is sitting on one of the modern couches that Tony had them put in, looking extremely out of place in his Asguardian armor. Loki is sitting next to him with an extremely old looking book on his lap.

"Hey Thor, Find the cure?" I ask perching on the back of one of the other couches. I look around and see Tony making a drink behind the bar (Pepper made sure there was nothing alcoholic in it), Bruce sitting on one of the stools by the bar, Tasha standing by the wall, and Steve sitting next to my feet.

Thor gets a sad look on his face and says, "Sadly no," his face brightens and he continues "We did find the right book! Sadly the people of Asgard do not yet trust Loki so we had to return here before he could find the exact cure."

"You have talked to Fury?" Steve asks him and Thor nods.

"So to paraphrase you found a dusty old book that may or may not help us and now you are back here to find out." Tony states coming with his newly acquired drink.

"Sadly yes but there is good news!" Thor says smiling again.

"What's that?" Natasha asks raising her eyebrow.

"Now we can keep going to the high of school and Loki can join us this time!" by now Thor is beaming at us while Loki is rolls his eyes extremely annoyed that he has to go to mortal school.

"Great, just great!" I mutter. Not like my teenage years were hard enough now I get to relive them just instead of crazy ring masters and running away I get to deal with jocks and grades.

"Oh come on it will be great!" Tony says gesturing dramatically, "Hey, you might even be able to find yourself a hot piece of ass like me!" he continues nudging me with his arm.

"I hoping your not referring to Annabeth, who said she had a boy friend." Natasha says raising her eyebrow at him.

"Oh come on! When has a boyfriend ever stopped me in the past?" Tony asks her, adding in an arrogant smirk.

"Liking a girl with a boyfriend?" Steve asks always the innocent one.

"Doesn't that make you a cradle robber?" I ask him smirking.

"Why would you ever rob a cradle?" Thor asks in incredulously.

"Maybe he needs a baby for this girl? Midguardian girls are quite different than Asgaurdian girls." Loki chimes in, putting his hand on his chin in thought.

Tony just face palms and walks away. Once he is gone I burst out laughing, out of the corner of my eye I can see Natasha giggling. I turn around to see Thor and Loki looking more confused than ever.

"Gather round young ones," I say gesturing with my hands to them. "We have much to discuss."

Percy's POV

"I still don't like the idea of you living in New Your by yourself." I say pulling out the last of the things from the last box.

Annabeth comes in from the other room obviously done with her box. Though she moved in a few weeks ago we just finished unpacking.

"Well there is nothing else for me to do. I mean camp is too far away and you guys barely have room as it is." She reasons with me, "Besides I could kick anyone within a three mile radius's butt."

"Even me wise girl?" I ask pulling her closer to me.

"Especially you seaweed brain." She replies giving me a coy smile.

I pull away from her a little bit, "Seriously, I worry about you."

She pulls me to the small couch pulls me close. "Most of the time I'll be at Olympus, school, or with you. It will be fine."

I shrug then decide to change the subject. "So you met the new kids?"

She smiles and nods her head, "They were actually nice and one of them actually asked me about the Stark Towers and he didn't roll his eyes when I droned on about the architecture. He actually seemed to understand it, we had a very interesting conversation about it." She says and I roll my eyes at the mention of her favorite buildings.

She playfully hits me and I say, "I'm glad you made friends wise girl."

"You won't have to see any teachers tomorrow, right?" she asks and when I nod she continues, "Then you can eat lunch with us tomorrow! It'll be perfect!" she is surprisingly enthusiastic. That must have been a really good architecture talk.

"OK sure," I say and she smiles and snuggles closer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or avengers**

**Thank you so much for all of your comments!**

Percy's POV

"So what are all of these guys names?" I ask Annabeth on our way to the cafeteria.

"Well there it the girl who it Natasha, a blonde hair boy who will probably be next to her named Clint, a guy who looks like he could be a quarter back named Steve, a guy with glasses that looks like a minni professor named Bruce, and a guy with brown hair named Tony. He was the one I had the architecture talk with." Annabeth replies her hand linked in mine.

"Sounds like an interesting bunch." I say smiling at her.

"Oh they are. It's funny cause all of them are completely different yet they still hang out with each other." She says as we reach the door.

I hold it open for her and say, "Lead the way milady." She rolls her eyes at me and heads to a table in the back.

When we reach the table I understand what she means by completely different. There is a girl with hair redder than Rachel's who must be Natasha, a boy sitting next to her trying to make a bow out of a rubber band and a pencil who I guess is Clint, a guy who looks like he just wants to be in a quiet room reading I dubbed Bruce, a guy who looks like a model I assume is Steve, and last but not least Annabeth's architecture buddy who is wearing a Black Sabbath t-shirt. He is looking me up and down and I have a feeling that architecture is not the only thing he likes in Annabeth.

We sit down and I notice two more guys that Annabeth didn't talk about. One was huge and reminded me of a child of Ares except he had luscious blonde hair that would make Aphrodite jealous. The other guy had long black hair slicked back and had an annoyed expression on his face. Though when we sit down both of them look at us with interested and confused faces. I have a weird feeling about them; oh please let them not be monsters.

"Hey guys, this is Percy. Percy this is everyone." Annabeth says smiling pulling out her lunch.

The big guy nudges the other guy and mutters something. The red haired girl, Natasha notices this and says. "Oh sorry this is Thor and his brother Loki, they weren't here yesterday because of family matters. Thor, Loki this is Annabeth and her boyfriend."

Annabeth elbows me and I look at her. She gives me a questioning look and whispers, "You feel that." In my ear nodding her head in their direction.

I nod and turn back to see Thor looking at us questioningly. "That is where I know you from!" He booms and everyone else at the table looks between him and me. "You are Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson!"

I'm up before anyone can blink. "Yes, yes we are. I'm feeling kind of thirsty, Thor will you come with me to get a drink." He gives me a knowing look and gets up. I give Annabeth a wink and we head out into the hall.

"So are you a monster?" I ask bluntly now that we are in the now deserted hall.

"What? No, why would I be?" Thor asks leaning against the wall.

"You aren't human that's for sure, plus you know Annabeth's and my names. Sounds pretty monsterish to me." I reply to him, sticking my hand in my pocket and feeling for Riptide.

"Silly half god I am no monster." He says chuckling to himself. "Quite the opposite actually."

"Then who are you?" I ask pulling Riptide out of my pocket.

He smiles and says, "I am Thor god of thunder."

I raise my eyebrow, "As in the Thor from Norse mythology? I thought he was an adult?"

"Yes the Thor and I am an adult but there was an…accident with my brother and he turned back our ages. We are working on the answer." He answers me frowning at the last part.

"Why have I never heard of there being Norse gods being real?" I ask him flipping riptide around in my hands.

"The Greek and Norse gods never got along well but eventually they settled upon a treaty that we do not mess with you guys if you don't mess with us. Of course we still get updates every now and then, like about the war you guys had with Kronos and the fact that a demigod hero had to swim in the styx to defeat him." He says holding out his hand, "I have heard your name many times but I never thought I would meet you in person. It really is an honor to meet such a young warrior."

I shake his hand and smile. "It's nice to meet you too, thanks for the appreciation." I go over to the vending machine so I can get a water. "Um could you do me a favor though?" I ask him putting the money in the machine.

"Sure young ocean friend," he replies as I grab the water.

"Could you like not tell anyone, besides your brother of course? Annabeth and I are trying to learn in incognito and if it leaks who we are every monster in a five mile radius will be on us." I ask walking back to the cafeteria doors.

"Of course I will not even tell my other friends, I understand your uneasiness." He replies clapping his hand on my back and if I didn't have my Achilles heel I probably would have fallen over.

"Thanks," I say as I open up the doors to see Tony trying (and failing miserably) to hit on Annabeth.

Natasha's POV **(AN this is what happened when Thor and Percy were in the hall)**

"Yes, yes we are. I'm feeling kind of thirsty, Thor will you come with me to get a drink." Percy says practically dragging Thor into the hall.

I give Clint a look and he shrugs. First Thor who doesn't even know who the President of the United States is, recognizes Percy and Annabeth, then Percy drags him out in the hall for "water."

I have to give props to Annabeth though for her choice in a boyfriend. I can't even believe that I the famous heart breaker aka the black widow is thinking this but Percy is totally hot. I mean he is tall probably over 6' and he has a swimmer build except he also has extra muscles that normal swimmers don't have. Even his shaggy black hair that looks as if he has been out in the wind all day makes him look good, plus his eyes. Oh his eyes, they are a deep green that looks like the swirling ocean. He is Annabeth's though, and I don't think him and I would be good together. He is too easy going for me. I need a guy that is kind of deep, like Clint. That of course and the fact that he is way too young for me (unlike Tony I do have morals)

So to take my mind of Percy I turn over to Clint who is looking over at me with a questioning look. I shrug back at him as Tony says, "Well that was weird. How do you know Thor?"

Annabeth seems to be pulled out of her thoughts and says "Uh… we went to a camp with him a while back." Obviously she is lying but why I'm not sure.

"Oh what camp?" Steve asks smiling his famous Captain America smile.

"Just a summer camp a few years ago, right Loki?" she asks Loki bringing him into the conversation.

He looks at her as if trying to figure out what she meant then replies, "Well yes of course, we did." Now I know she is lying because Loki would never go to a summer camp.

Annabeth smiles like she figured out a hard math problem. Bruce raises an eyebrow at Annabeth obviously getting to the same conclusion that Clint and I came to. "Intriguing," he says simply.

Annabeth nods as Tony says. "So that is the famous 'boyfriend,' thought he'd be taller." I roll my eyes and Annabeth looks at him.

"Um, OK?" She asks kind of confused.

"Well you know if you ever get sick of that goof I'm open, how 'bout we start with dinner Friday night?" Tony asks sliding closer to her.

Before Annabeth can reply Percy walks up and sits between Annabeth and Tony, putting his arm around Annabeth. "He _babe_ you want some water?" he asks putting extra emphasis on the babe.

Clint smirks and says "Ouch." Finishing his minni bow.

Tony glares at him and says to Percy, "You and your boyfriend have a nice chat in the hall?"

Before Percy can reply Annabeth says "You know Percy I just remembered that I need to get a book from the library."

Percy looks at her and nods, "Bye everyone we'll see you later." Annabeth says and they get up and leave Tony glaring holes through Percy's back.

Percy's POV

"You know I can take care of my self? You don't have to come in all knight in shining armor." Annabeth says once we are out of earshot.

"I wasn't in any armor, I was just asking if you wanted some water." I reply to her looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes because you call me babe all the time." Annabeth replies glaring at me. "Any way what did you and Thor talk about in the hall?" she continues changing the subject.

"Well I found out Norse gods exist except they have a treaty with Greek gods not to mess with us. Thor recognized us because he apparently got updates about the second Titan war." I say steering us towards the library, "Of course you have already figured out over half of that haven't you?" I ask her smiling.

"Enough, I said we went to a summer camp a few years back. Luckily Loki figured out what I was doing and backed me up." She replies as we get to the library. We walk in and she asks "Why are they teenagers though?"

We walk over to the back corner that is usually deserted and I say, "I guess Loki was messing around with his magic and turned them into teens."

"Wasn't Loki the one that tried to take over the world this summer after the second Titan war?" Annabeth asks me and I shrug.

"I guess they settled their differences." I say and she frowns in thought.

"Weird," she says as the bell rings.

We both get up heading to our separate classes.

**Just a short AN here**

**Even though it is kind of obvious Annabeth and Percy are not going to put the connection of the Avengers and Thor and Loki together. It just works better with the story line. They might put it together later though, I'm not sure yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers and or PJO

**I am so so so so sorry I haven't posted this sooner but with prep for finals and holiday parties I just haven't had time to type. My Christmas break is starting on Monday so hopefully I will be able to write more. **** Thank you for your patience!**

Clint's POV

After lunch I go to my fourth and fifth class periods with nothing too interesting going on. Sadly enough I don't have any other avengers in my last three periods, which make them pretty boring.

I walk into my sixth period biology, ready for another boring class, to see Percy in the back of the room making faces at the fish tanks.

"Those fish steal your wallet?" I ask Percy sitting down next to him.

He looks at me surprised, "Hey you're in this class?" he asks.

I nod and sit down next to him. I am about to say something when the teacher stands up and says "Review your homework from last night with the person sitting next to you."

"We had homework?" Percy asks me looking puzzled.

I shrug and say "Beats me, I wasn't paying attention."

Percy seems to contemplate this and says "Oh well too late now." He shrugs and I laugh.

"You don't like school either?" I ask him amused by his easygoing response.

"Oh no I hate it, but then again what teen likes it?" he says and the teacher looks back and shushes us.

Percy makes a face of mock terror and I smirk trying not to laugh. "Hey who are those guys?" I ask Percy once I look around the class to see two buff guys glaring at him.

Percy seems to notice them for the first time and says "Oh that's Mark and Josh. They hate me because I tripped and spilled mashed potatoes on them."

"Why did you have mashed potatoes during school?" I ask him raising one of my eyebrows.

"You know what I don't really remember. Maybe to feed to a horse, no, that's not right. Actually I really don't know." Percy replies scratching his head, "I do remember they were good mashed potatoes though."

"Well OK then." I say turning to see the guys still glaring at Percy. When I look back at Percy he is fidgeting even more than usual and playing with something in his pocket.

"You OK man?" I ask him raising my eyebrow again.

Percy looks back at the jocks and sees them still glaring at him. "I'm fine just my ADHD nothing more." He answers pulling a pen out of his pocket and twirling it.

I open my mouth to say more but the teacher gets up and starts lecturing, cutting off the conversation.

The rest of the class period goes by pretty quick without too much going on. When the bell rings Percy says a quick goodbye saying something about the back of the school. I shrug and head off to find the rest of the avengers.

I find them pretty quickly and see that Annabeth is with them. "How's it going guys?" I ask going to stand by Natasha.

"Great I was just telling grey eyes here about Greece, she says she really wants to go." Tony says winking at Annabeth.

I roll my eyes as Annabeth asks, "Have you seen Percy we were going to walk home together."

"Oh come on baby, you can ride home with me." Tony butts in getting a pretty scary glare from Annabeth.

"I actually did see him," I say leaning against the lockers behind me. "He was in my six period class. He was jumpy all class period 'cause of these jocks, then he raced out the door when the bell rang saying something about the back of the school."

When Annabeth hears this she says something that suspiciously sounds like Greek and runs off calling a quick goodbye over her shoulder.

"Well that was weird." Bruce states and we all nod in agreement.

Annabeth's POV

_It's only Tuesday and he already has monsters attacking him. _Is all I can think as I run down the school hallways.

Since the second Titan war some of the monsters have backed off from attacking the campers ever second. Yet they seem to be even more attracted to Percy, it's like they decided that since Percy had the Achilles heel it was their personal job to find it. Of course he can handle it himself even if he didn't have his invincibility but that doesn't stop me from worrying.

When I finally get behind the school I am just in time to see Percy killing one of two Laestrygonians. He notices me and as I try to take out my dagger he holds up his hand in way meaning _wait_. I shrug and watch as he jukes left and cuts the Laestygone behind the knee causing him to fall in to a nearby dumpster. Percy reaches up and slams down the top then stabs the giant in the stomach causing him to explode into a cloud of dust.

He walks over and I high five him then give him a peck on the cheek. "Nice job seaweed brain, you managed not to make too much property damage." I say looking him up and down. "I can't say as much about your cloths though."

He looks down to see his ripped and dirty cloths and mock scoffs looking toward the dumpster, "I didn't like this shirt anyway." He says sarcastically and I punch him in the shoulder.

"Come on yah guppy let's go." I say wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Guppy?" he asks raising his eyebrow and putting his arm around my shoulder. "That one's new."

I smile and shrug causing him to put on his cocky grin on his. We reach the door and he opens it and is about to say something when I turn to see a confused looking Clint.

Percy notices him and says "Hey Clint what's up."

Clint looks him up and down then says "Uh, I was just coming to see if you guys were alright since Annabeth left in such a hurry. What happened to you?" I look behind him to see the rest of our new friends. Natasha is scrutinizing Percy trying to figure out what happened, I can tell she doesn't like not knowing things. Bruce seems interested but is kind of hiding in the back. Loki looks bored and Thor is beaming, they are the only ones who probably can guess what happened. Tony is just sitting there smirking an I have a feeling he is thinking of a way he can make fun of Percy and Clint is standing there with a raised eyebrow.

My suspicions about Tony are confirmed when he says. "What couldn't handle a few bully's? Had to have your girlfriend save you?"

His mocking tone makes me sick but Percy just laughs and says. "The funny thing is that Annabeth has actually saved my butt on more that one occasion. This time I was able to handle the problem though."

Tony looks angry that he was laughed at but before he can make another snarky comment Clint asks "What exactly was the _problem_?"

Percy smiles and puts his arm back around me seeing that we weren't going anywhere anytime soon. "Oh those jocks just thought they would give me a hard time but I ended up having the best of them." He gives me a wink and I have a feeling that Natasha didn't miss that.

"We have to go, we promised Percy's mom we would help with dinner. See you tomorrow." I lie steering Percy away from the door. I wave back and see Natasha looking at us suspiciously.

I'm going to have to keep my eye on her.

**Thank you so much for reading! I will try to have my next chapter up soon but I might not be able to since I have to study for finals. I will try my hardest though! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thank you so much for being so patient!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Avengers**

**I feel like I have more to say but I don't think so, so um… here's chapt.7**

**Clint's POV**

The rest of the week went by pretty normally without any more incidents including Percy and jocks. Though the jocks that he chose to "take care of" didn't go back to school and when I asked any other students (besides the other avengers) they all acted like Mark and Josh never existed, which kind of freaks me out. I would think that I'm going crazy but the other avengers said that they remember them too so I think that the students are just messing with the new kids.

We kept hanging out with Percy and Annabeth and we find out that they are really cool kids. Percy and I became great friends since we ended up having a lot of the same classes. Since the whole circus thing I never really went to school which makes me not the smartest kid. I'm smart and all and I can read and do math problems and stuff, but I never realized the amount of useless stuff they teach in school which I never learned and since I don't actually need in my day to day life. S.H.I.E.L.D. apparently thought too much me so on the third day the school transferred me into easier classes. I don't really care though since this means that I can talk to Percy more since he has ADHD and dyslexia so he needs to be in slow classes too.

We managed to make it through the rest of the week without destroying the school and we even were invited to a movie with Percy and Annabeth. Which brings us to today with All of the Avengers waiting outside the movie theater.

"They are ten minutes late!" Natasha exclaims frustrated, "You would think that if you invite someone to the movies you would be on time." She looks at her watch and taps her foot annoyed. It is almost comical except she could kill you with that foot and probably the watch too.

"Oh chill out Tasha, it's not like any movies start for a while anyway." Tony reasons nudging her with his elbow and smirking.

Natasha gives him a glare that would scare a t-rex and pushes his elbow away. "Don't ever touch me!" she hisses and even I step back.

Tony is about to say another snarky remark when an arguing Percy and Annabeth walk up. "You just had to choose the subway! You know what that does to them! It's like locking your smell in an airtight tunnel; actually it _is_ locking your smell in an airtight tunnel!" Annabeth yells at Percy hitting him in the arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I forgot OK!" Percy replies and runs his hand through his hair.

Annabeth is about to yell at him again when she notices us and says "Oh, I'm so sorry we are late, Seaweed brain over here chose a wrong sort of transportation." She finishes and looks at him pointedly.

"It's fine Annabeth friend!" Thor booms and looks at her and nods in understanding. I don't get what Thor has to understand about her though.

"What movie do you wanna see baby doll." Tony drawls putting his arm around Annabeth.

Percy walks forward glaring like he is going to punch Tony but Annabeth just puts a hand on his chest stopping him and removes Tony's arm from her shoulder. Percy puts his arm around her protectively and practically growls at Tony as Annabeth says, "We were thinking of seeing _Wrath of the Titans_. If that's OK with you guys? **(AN I know that **_**Wrath of the Titans**_** hasn't been out for a while but I always thought it would be hilarious for Annabeth and Percy to go see it with their demigodliness and stuff)**

"That's fine with me." I say and the other Avengers nod their head in agreement.

"Let's go then then." Percy says and we head in.

The movie was pretty good except for the fact that Percy and Annabeth kept laughing at the weirdest parts. I mean when Zeus showed up Percy started laughing his butt off and I swear I heard thunder and he stopped. While some parts they thought were hilarious other parts they took way too seriously. Like when Poseidon died I swear I saw Percy wiping his eyes.

All in all it was a pretty decent movie, plenty of action. It's about six thirty now so I turn to Percy and Annabeth and say "You guys want to get dinner?"

"Sorry we can't, we are actually have to dinner with our friends from camp." Annabeth says frowning at us.

"You guys could come if you want, I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Percy says and shrugs. Annabeth gives him a look but he just shrugs again. She seems to give in and nods to us.

"I would love to go meet the in-laws." Tony says and smirks. Percy shoots him a glare that makes me shiver.

"That sounds fun." Steve says still recovering from the movies (he still has problems with the whole the graphics we have nowadays).

Bruce just shrugs and goes back to the book he seems to always have with him. "Brother and I would like to go." He booms putting an arm around Loki earning a disgusted look from him.

I look at Natasha and she seems to contemplate then nods. Percy shrugs then heads down the street. After about ten blocks we pull up in front of a small Chinese restaurant. We walk in and see that it's not that that crowded for a Saturday night. Percy steers us to a back table that already has six teenagers sitting down.

"THALIA!" Annabeth practically shreeks hugging a girl that stood up. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Canada?"

The girl, Thalia? Gives Percy a quick hug and sits back down and says, "Hey Annabeth, Seaweed brain. We are staying at camp till tomorrow afternoon and Nico said that you guys were having dinner and I couldn't resist Chinese with you guys."

"Where have you guys been? You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago!" another girl says annoyed glaring at Percy.

Percy sticks his tongue out at her and says, "The movie ran longer than we thought, sorry."

Annabeth sees them looking at us weird so she gets to introductions. "Oh, this is our friends from school we told you about. This is Steve, Bruce, Tony, Loki, Thor, Natasha, and Clint." She points to each of us when she says our names then turns to us and starts pointing at kids sitting down. "This is Conner, Travis, Clarisse, Nico, Grover, and Thalia."

Conner and Travis look the same and I can tell they are brothers. They are both wearing a bright orange shirt that says _Camp Half Blood_ on it. They both have light brown messy hair. Clarisse is pretty built for a girl and looks like a wrestler. She has dark brown hair and is wearing a sneer. I have a feeling that this isn't an uncommon thing. She is wearing light colored jeans with the same orange shirt. Nico looks like he is goth. He is wearing black jeans with a black V-neck and an aviator jacket. He has mess black hair and eyes that look like they have seen it all. He looks like he is a few years younger than the rest of them. Grover has brown hair and an afro which is partly covered by a beanie. He is wearing light colored jeans and a shirt that has a tree on it. He has some sort of crutches by him and looks nervously at Thor. Thalia has on silver camo pants and a white tank top. She has black hair that has blue streaks in it and piercing blue eyes that look at us suspiciously. All in all it was a pretty random group of kids but then again so are we. They all sort of nod or wave and we do to.

"So how was the movie? I've been wanting to see it." The Nico kid asks Percy as we sit down at the huge table which seems to be littered with a bunch of dishes. Once we sit everyone digs in and we follow their lead.

"Oh my gods it was so ironic!" Percy exclaims crack up, "Your d…. I mean Hades and Ares both turned evil." He finishes and for a second I thought he was going to say your dad but he quickly changed it, interesting. "It was sad though, Poseidon died." Percy says taking a huge bight.

"Oh boohoo," one of the brothers starts (I can't tell which one) "wanna go cry to daddy, oh wait you can't." The other one finishes and they high five making the other teens crack up. It sounds like a pretty cruel thing to say but there is obviously something more going on.

"So Grover you made it." Annabeth says before anymore cracks about her boyfriend's dad can be made.

"Yah turns out my last…urm... mission went better than expected." Grover replies except he keeps glancing at Thor nervously.

"So pretty boy, you box? Wrestle?" Clarisse asks assessing Steve.

"Sometimes?" Steve says kind of like a question. You can tell he is intimidated by Clarisse.

"Ya know who your dad is?" she asks and all of the Avengers look at her.

Nico face palms and asks, "Really Clarisse, really?"

She shrugs picking up an eggroll and tearing into it. "What he looks pretty tough, not as tough as me, but still pretty tough."

I along with the rest of the Avengers are rolling our eyes while Percy and Annabeth's camp friends are rolling their eyes. "Um, yes I know who my father is." Steve answers her question and she nods her head.

"So Annabeth…" Tony drawls. I roll my eyes, he can't even stop in front of her other friends. Percy puts his arm protectively around Annabeth and gives Tony a death glare. "Why don't we leave these little kids to their discussion on parentage and go back to my place. I have some cool 'architecture' magazines to show you." He finishes, luckily he isn't able to touch Annabeth over a now growling Percy.

"Are you going to let this prick talk to your girlfriend like this?" Thalia asks Percy looking appalled.

"Personally I would love to bash his head into the table right now, but she won't let me." Percy replies still glaring at Tony.

"Then let me, I would love to show him the bottom of my shoe." Clarisse says snarling at Tony.

"We could prank his butt off?" The brothers put in both raising one eyebrow.

"I could 'call' some friends." Nico says but the way he says it makes my blood run cold.

Tony now at least looks a little worried by all of these threats. Grover makes this noise that sounds suspiciously like a bleat and quickly covers it up with a cough. "Come on guys not the time." He says nervously grabbing his fork and starting to chew on it. He points to Thor and Loki and whispers, "Do you even know who they are!" you can tell he is trying to say that inconspicuous but his uneasiness just makes it stand out even more.

"I already explained to Percy that I have this under control." Annabeth hisses at them. By now Bruce is squirming from all the tenseness in the air. Steve is looking between all of Percy's friends nervously. Loki looks bored and Thor is beaming at them. Tony has kind of backed up, his smile wavering. Natasha is just looking at us with a blank face but I can tell she is extremely interested. "Yes we do know who he is, we have and understanding." Annabeth continues and I have a bad feeling about it. She couldn't know who he is. Can she?

"I'm letting you date Annabeth because I thought you are man enough to look out for her, but obviously not." Thalia says to Percy ignoring Annabeth's comment.

Percy turns his glare on Thalia and replies, "I am man enough pinecone face! I'm just listening to what she asked me to do!"

Thalia matches his death glare (even doing a scarier one if possible) and practically shouts back, "Well obviously not because if you _were_ man enough then he would be put in his place! Seaweed brain!" she stands up in the end and points her finger at Tony.

Percy stands up too and is about to reply when one of the workers comes out behind the counter and says "If you destroy my restaurant in a fight I'm calling Chiron!" This seems to shut them up but I do hear Thalia mutter, "Stupid Apollo kids, think they know everything."

Annabeth glares at both of them then says, "You know I can take care of myself. I have saved both of your butts enough times to show you that and Thalia Percy is doing the right think thing since I didn't want to make a whole big deal about this." She looks at both of them and they look to the ground.

"Is pranking still on the table?" One of the brothers says with a certain mischievous look in his eyes which matches his brothers.

Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover all groan "NOOO!"

The brothers roll their eyes and start eating again. Annabeth notices our confused and nervous looks and says "Sorry about them." She nods her head to where Percy and Thalia are bickering about which is better; soy or sweet and sour sauce. "Love 'em to death but they fight like an old married couple." She smiles apologetically.

We all reassure her that it is OK and we finish dinner in an awkward silence except for the random bickering of Percy and Thalia, Nico, or Clarisse. Luckily Tony didn't make the mistake of trying to hit on Annabeth again.

We finish are food, split the bill, and head to the door. We say our goodbyes and I see Thalia go up to Tony.

I scoot closer to see her shake his hand and pull him so her mouth is right by his ear. "Percy might not be man enough but if you mess with Annabeth anymore I will personally shoot an arrow through your throat then make you clean up the blood with your hair." She pulls away smiling hugs Annabeth and runs down the street.

Tony pales at her comment gulping. I crack up wondering why she would choose an arrow as a weapon.

I defiantly need to talk to this girl again.

**Merry Christmas! or Happy Holidays? O_o Idc whatever floats your boat. Thank you for reading. (It's Christmas while I'm posting it so, just saying)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Percy Jackson or Avengers**

**I thank you all for your patience and reviews it makes me feel better to know that your guys like my story.**

**I am currently in a place with not easy Wi-Fi access so I will try my hardest to upload as much as I can.**

**Right now I have realized that I need a picture for my story. Sadly enough, I cannot draw to save my life. So if anyone would like to help me by drawing a picture I can upload for this story I would greatly appreciate it. Contact me if you are interested. **

**Thank you again so much and without further ado, my next chapter.**

Annabeth's POV

It is extremely embarrassing to have your friends act like that in front of your new friends.

Of course this is totally normal thing for any of my camp half blood friends to do it's just uncomfortable for them to do it in front of our new friends from Goode high, and because Tony too. I know that he likes me (he's not that subtle) it is just that I'm trying to ignore it. As easy going as Percy is he is an extremely protective boyfriend and he is probably one of the most powerful demigods Camp half blood has seen for a long time. He took a dip in the Styx for gods sake **(AN sorry that was an inside joke that I had to put in for my friend, the whole dip in the Styx thing)**. To have him unleash his anger on Tony would be something we both regret so now I have to keep a close eye on both of them.

The rest of the weekend goes by OK with plenty of cookies from Percy's mom. Now it is Monday which means back to school with Tony and his friends. Oh gods I hope it's not too awkward.

"You alright?" Percy asks as we walk into school. He grabs my hand and tilts his head in that cute little way that reminds me of a puppy. "Your face is all scrunched up in concentration." He says leading the way to our lockers.

I smile and reply, "I was just wondering how awkward it is going to be with Tony and the rest of the group."

Percy chuckles as we reach our lockers and I open both of ours for us (he has problems with the little numbers). "Thalia did seem to scare them off." He says once he has gotten all the binders he needs.

"Hey, it wasn't just Thalia it was you too." I say in an accusing tone. "You need to calm down about him."

Percy frowns at the thought of Tony and says. "And let him throw himself at you like that. It's not something an easy thing to do Annabeth."

I rub his arm because I know he means his best. "I know it is but we can't hurt mortals like that. It would be unfair especially with your whole Styx powers." I reply smiling at him as he closes both of our lockers.

"Fine I will try harder not to break his neck every time he says a cheesy pick up line. OK?" He says after a moment of silence. "Let's go I don't want to be late again or Mr. J will have my head." Percy smiles all the seriousness gone from his voice.

He grabs my hands and drags me off toward our first class.

My first few classes go by pretty well and I get A's on my assignments I get handed back.

Percy has detention again for another random reason so I head off to lunch alone. I reach the lunch room and look for my now normal table with Tony and his crew.

Clint catches my eye and waves me over. "Hey Annabeth, how's it going." He asks once I sit down next to him.

"Fine, how are you guys?" I ask pulling out my small lunch of a ham and cheese sandwich and an apple.

"Great now that you are here." Tony drawls winking at me. I find a new interest in the crust on my sandwich.

"Where's Percy?" Natasha asks and I have a weird feeling that I shouldn't give her any information.

I ignore it and reply, "Oh he had detention again." I shrug and take a bite of my sandwich.

"Again?" Steve asks looking scandalized. He is kind of funny like that, it's like he was from the forties. "This is the fourth time since school started!" he exclaims.

"Dang, that boy knows how to get around." Clint says looking impressed.

I shrug again, "What can I say? Trouble just seems to follow him. I'm just glad that he hasn't been kicked out yet."

"Kicked out?" Bruce asks looking up from his book, "Yet? You expect him to be?"

"It's not like I want him be kicked out it's just that he has been kicked out of all of the schools he has ever gone to. I think the only reason he has been in this school for so long is his stepdad is a teacher here. "I reply finishing my sandwich.

Loki snorts and rolls his eyes as Thor booms, "Why would they kick out _the Percy Jackson_." Sometimes I forget that he is a god in teenage form. Wait now that I think about it, did he ever tell us the whole story with that? I mean the Greek gods change forms and stuff all of the time but it doesn't seem like it is up the Norse gods ally. There is defiantly something more going on there.

Before my train of thought can go any farther Natasha asks, "_The Percy Jackson_? Is there something special about him?" She has a suspicious look in her eye that makes me uneasy.

Thor turns red and coughs into his hand looking at Loki. Loki laughs at his discomfort but says "He just means that someone with such an easy going personality would not be expected to be kicked out." I can tell Natasha doesn't believe him because she looks suspiciously between Thor and I, so I try to think of a distraction that doesn't seem too desperate.

Luckily for once Tony chooses a good time to hit on me. "So gray eyes you ready to ditch that stiff?" he asks leaning towards me.

I roll my eyes and ignore him. Maybe I should let Percy teach him a lesson.

Natasha's POV

Something is defiantly up with Percy and Annabeth.

I have been suspicious of them since the beginning but I just wrote it off as the fact that they are much younger than I am and I just don't get American teenagers. Except it is my job to _get_ people.

I haven't really wanted to know about them until last night when I tried to look them up in the SHIELD database. It was near impossible to find them and once I did their description was vague only confirming things I already know. The only thing that really interested me was when Percy was twelve he was involved in a nationwide manhunt. So today I decided to follow them. I mean they can't always be helping Percy's mom like they say they do.

After school the say goodbye to us and head off the opposite way we go with an excuse to get groceries for Percy's mom. I make up an excuse and quickly follow them staying far enough away not to be suspicious but close enough I can see what they are doing.

They walk down the street hand in hand laughing and joking around. Every now and then they casually bump shoulders or hips. They seem very comfortable with each other which is rare in a teenage relationship.

They walk by a small flower shop that I assume is family owned and a girl rushes out and waves at them. Percy and Annabeth stop smiling at this girl; she hugs them both and says something that makes all three of them laugh. They talk a little while more, then Percy hands her some money and she rushes in and comes back with a pretty blue flower. Percy gets on one knee and makes a huge deal about presenting it to Annabeth. The girl and Annabeth both laugh and Annabeth fake faints, she then takes the flower from Percy and they wave to the girl. They head off still laughing.

A few blocks down Percy steers them into a grocery store and I make sure that I am a few isles away from them so I can hear their conversation and still see them.

"This list says pap…parery…paprika? What's that?" Percy asks.

Annabeth chuckles and takes the paper from him. "Maybe I should do the reading, and paprika is a spice." She playfully punches him and he smiles. For a moment I am jealous of their easiness with each other. Why can't I be like that with Clint? Maybe it's just Percy? No I cannot be starting to like Percy, that is just wrong on so many levels.

I'm so lost in my thoughts I almost miss them heading to the spice isle. They finish their shopping and are heading to the check out when Percy exclaims, "We should get cookie ingredients!"

"As a sort of suggestion?" Annabeth asks raising one eyebrow.

"Totally! Like a hint!" Percy replies getting more and more excited. He sees he hasn't convinced his girlfriend so he adds, "If you help me I will bring you some."

Annabeth just chuckles and asks, "Do you even know what are in cookies?"

Percy seems to think about this for a minute and says, "Amazing goodness! Is there an isle for that?"

Annabeth rolls her eyes and drags him off for cookie ingredients which surprisingly included blue food dye. They finish shopping and head out again.

The rest of the time they walk home in an easy silence like they are just enjoying each other's company. They eventually a set of apartment buildings where Percy sets his grocery bags down long enough to give her a hug and a quick kiss. Percy then keeps walking down the street and I keep following him. About a block down Percy reaches another Apartment building which I guess is his since he walks into it.

I know I can't follow him up but I'm sure he is hiding something so I look around. The building next to his has a fire escape so I quickly climb up it looking in the windows hoping that he is dumb enough to leave his curtains open.

I look in one of them near the top to see a middle aged women cooking in what looks like a kitchen (surprise there). I'm about to keep moving when Percy walks into the kitchen and kisses the women on the cheek then sets the grocery bags down. I perch at the edge of the fire escape still back enough to be in the shadows and take a closer look at the woman. As I guessed she seems about middle aged and has light brown hair and kind blue eyes. She is smiling and I can't help feel a warmth inside me. She looks like one of the nicest people I have ever seen and I can tell it is not an act.

She continues to look through the bags then smiles and pulls out the chocolate chips Percy and Annabeth picked out. She waves them at him and puts her hands on her hips but you can tell she isn't too concerned. Percy says something and looks at her pleadingly. She smiles and hits him playfully telling him something. Percy pulls out a bowl and they continue to make cookies.

I climb down and stick my hands in my pocket. Annabeth was right trouble just follows him around. I mean from what I've seen today he is just a boy that cares for his girl and loves his mother but who wouldn't love his mother. She seemed to be one of those ladies that would accept you no matter what, even if no one else does. Now I want to actually meet her.

I walk around the front of the building and look up to see Annabeth standing in my path. "Find out what you need?" she asks me smiling at my surprised expression. I quickly mask it though.

"How did you know?" I ask her and start walking the direction towards her apartment even though it is the opposite direction I need to go.

"Oh I picked it up immediately. I'm not some dumb blonde who can't figure out a tomato from a potato." She says falling in step with me, "Percy can be extremely oblivious unless it is a threat but I guess his Percy senses didn't see you as a threat."

I look at her and wonder why she said threat, could I have been wrong? No, she probably means muggers and thugs. They do live in New York. "Why didn't you say anything?" I ask her looking over at her.

She smiles and replies, "Oh I was about to except I thought back to how you always look at us with suspicion and figured that you needed to do this and if I stopped you, you would do it anyway but maybe without me by his side. At least with me close to him I can keep an eye on you."

Annabeth smiles again and asks again, "So find out what you need?"

I think about it then say "I guess, I mean I found out that Percy is a huge mamma's boy and he wasn't lying about that."

Annabeth chuckles and nods "Yah, kids at our camp always tease him about that, but then again if you had a mother like Sally you would be a momma's boy too." I give her a questioning look and she continues. "Well I mean Percy's dad left them before he was born. Instead of whining about it she worked as hard as she could to help Percy no matter what. Plus she is really accepting, Percy found out he had a half-brother, on his dad's side of course, and instead of turning him away when he needed help she took him in and helped him. The first time I met her she instantly treated me like a daughter and that was even before we were dating. No matter how many bad grades Percy gets or how many schools he gets kicked out of she just says try better next time and they move on." Annabeth finishes and now I really want to meet this woman.

We reach Annabeth's apartment and say goodbye. I can tell she probably won't mention the stalking I did today and I am grateful for that. I haven't had the best childhood so to hear of a mother like that makes my heart ache.

Would she accept me to? If she found out what I do for a living or worse what I have done for a living would she turn me away? Look at me with disgust? I will never be able to find out of course but as I walk home I think about what it would be like to have Sally (as I now know her name) as my mother and what it would be like to make cookies with her.

I walk back into our new headquarters/home with a huge smile on my face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or Avengers**

**So sorry for the long wait! Thank you for your patience!**

**I'm sorry if Annabeth is OOC in this chapter or in this story in general. **

Annabeth's POV

"See you guys tomorrow!" Percy and I call to our new group of friends as we walk towards our apartments.

It has been one weeks since my encounter with Natasha and she (or any of our other new friends) haven't tried to stalk Percy since.

Do I think that Natasha following Percy and I around is creepy? Of course, but then again I'm used weird things. Hello daughter of Athena here! Anyway the main reason I let her follow us is I wanted to know if I could find out anything about her.

I mean every time every time we say something she would give us a suspicious look then cover it with her ever preset poker face. Since that day though she has stopped doing that as much which is good but I can tell she still thinks there is more going on with us.

I thought she was a monster but Percy would have noticed if a monster was following us, besides she probably would have attacked by now if she was. Our new group of friends in general are really weird. None of them are related yet they came to Goode at the same time. They are all completely different yet still great friends. Just how they interact is weird too. I mean you have Natasha who is poker face to anyone except Clint. There's Clint who is a complete goofball yet has these eyes that always seem to be looking at everything. There is Steve who acts like he is from the forties. Bruce who tries to ignore everyone by reading or studying and Tony who acts like he owns the world.

There is something about them that just isn't right and it doesn't help that they are being all buddy buddy with two Norse gods. What are Thor and Loki even doing with them? Last I knew they were hanging out with…

"Watcha thinking so hard about?" Percy asks breaking my train of thought.

"I think that our new friends are more than what they seem." I say scrunching up my nose. I was close to something, I just know it.

"You think they are monsters?" Percy asks linking his fingers with mine.

"No I just think they are hiding something." I reply. Percy is about to say something when he sees something behind my head that distracts him.

"Oh my gods they have the new Arrow comic!" He exclaims dragging me to the comic shop window.

"You are such a nerd." I say looking at the comic that caught his eye, "Are you going to buy it?"

"I'm the nerd? Miss straight A's. Besides I like the pictures. I can't buy it though because I don't have any money." He replies practically willing the book into his hand.

I'm about to laugh at him when a different book catches my eye. On the cover is a girl with red hair and a poker face, a man with straight face and mischievous eyes, a man posing like he owns the world, a man looking like a born leader, a giant green rage monster **(AN: Reference!)**, and a familiar Norse god. Written across the top in big letters is _Avengers; Earth's mightiest heroes_. **(AN: That's a cartoon for Avengers but I needed a comic name so… yah) **

"Oh my gods, I'm an idiot!" I exclaim suddenly causing a few people to look at me.

"I never thought I would hear a child of Athena say that." Percy jokes nudging me, finally taking his eyes off the comic.

"This is serious look at this comic." I reply pointing to my new discovery.

Percy looks at it and says, "That's a nice comic Annabeth."

I glare at him and say "Look at it closely. Who does it look like?" he looks at it closer still confused. "Who is that guy on the far right?" I ask him.

"Oh that's Thor, kind of funny seeing him as an adult." Percy replies still not getting it.

I face palm then point at it and ask, "Can you name them from left to right? Real names not character names."

He raises and eyebrow then says. "Well that's Natasha, Clint, Tony, Steve….wait a second, I get it." He face palms and nods. "but why are they teenagers in the first place?" Percy asks me.

I shake my head "I don't know, I need to think."

We walk the rest of the way to my apartment in silence with a quick peck on the lips for goodbye.

I don't know what's going on with the Avengers but I need to find out.

Clint's POV

"Happy weekend midguardian friends!" Thor booms meeting his brother, Natasha, Tony, and I in front of the school

"Whoop whoop! School's done for the week now we can PAR TAY!" Tony yells fist pumping the air.

"No partying Tony, Pepper would kill you if you did." Steve says appearing with Bruce by his side.

"Psh you're just a party pooper capsicle." Tony spouts back sticking his tongue out at him. Before Steve can reply Percy and Annabeth walk up.

"Hey guys." I greet them and Percy looks at all of us weird.

Annabeth seems to notice this too and elbows him in the stomach before replying, "Hello, nice to see you guys."

She seems tense which doesn't go unnoticed by Natasha who asks "You guys OK?"

Annabeth nods and opens her mouth to reply when Percy asks "Why didn't you tell us you were the Avengers turned teen." After he says this his eyes go wide and he quickly puts a hand over his mouth.

Annabeth glares at him and says, "Gods Percy! Blunt much?"

Everyone except Loki is staring at Percy and Annabeth with wide mouths. "How did you….?" Steve asks eyes wide.

"We knew you looked familiar now we know why." Annabeth says still glaring at Percy who is now beet red.

"Please don't tell anyone, all we need is the press knowing about us." Natasha says yet she is able to make it sound like a threat.

"How are you teens though?" Annabeth asks finally switching her gaze over to us.

"We probably shouldn't talk about it here." Bruce says looking around paranoid.

"OK we can go back to my place to talk." Annabeth says and immediately turning to the opposite direction of our 'house.'

The walk to Annabeth's apartment is pretty awkward. We walk in silence besides Percy and Annabeth randomly whispering stuff to each other.

We reach it and walk inside to see a simply furnished two room apartment. "So you live with your dad?" Steve asks looking around.

Annabeth and Percy drop their backpacks by the door and we do the same. "No I live alone." Annabeth says simply leading the way to a small living room area with one couch, one loveseat, and a cushy chair.

"Alone?" Tony asks raising an eyebrow but stops when Percy gives him a glare.

"Yah my dad lives in San Francisco and my mom needs to live closer to her works so I live here alone. Legally my mom lives here too but, well you know." Annabeth says shrugging.

Annabeth and Percy take the love seat and Bruce, Tony, and Steve take the other couch. I perch on the back of the cushy chair as Natasha sits in it. Thor goes and leans on the wall and Loki sits by his feet.

We awkwardly sit there for a minute then Percy finally asks "So how did you turn into teenagers?"

"Reindeer games was messing with magic then messed up one of the spells." Tony says and Annabeth nods her head in thought.

"How long will you be like this?" she finally asks.

We all look to Loki and he says, "I don't know, I'm working on the spell to reverse it but it's a very advanced spell and I need to be completely sure I can do it before I can try it out."

Annabeth nods accepting this, "So you guys really are the avengers." She says more as a statement then a question. "That's so cool!"

Tony puts on his famous I'm-about-to-be-an-ass smirk and says "Oh yah it's nothing big, we just saved the world from a bunch of aliens. Nothing much." He finishes trying to impress Annabeth.

At that Percy just bursts out laughing. Everyone except for Annabeth, Thor, and Loki looks at him weird. Annabeth glares at him and hits Percy upside the head still glaring. "Oh sorry I just…uh… thought of a joke someone told me?" Percy says in a questioning to Annabeth. She seems to except his lame excuse for bursting out into laughter and smiles back at us.

Annabeth sees that we are still looking at them weird and says, "Just ignore him he is being a seaweed brain."

Percy gives her a pouty look so she kisses his cheek. At that he smiles his easy going smile and turns back to us. By now we have recovered from our confusion at Percy's random outburst and Bruce asks, "Do you two have any questions?"

They both seem to think for a moment then Percy asks, "How did you learn to control your hulkyness?"

Bruce sighs but answers "I control hulk by always being angry."

Percy nods kind of confused (like I am since I never really got that in the first place) but Annabeth lights up smiling. "That's genius!" she exclaims causing everyone to look at her confused, like me everyone except for Tony never really got what Bruce meant by this.

"Well it is," Annabeth huffs crossing her arms over her chest. "I mean most people would try to stay calm in this situation. Always trying to be in peaceful places, meditating and stuff like that. Except they would waste their whole life for nothing, everyone gets angry. No matter what you do there will always be something that makes you angry. So instead of doing that Dr. Banner realized that instead of fighting the anger he needed to work with it. Now Dr. Banner can use Hulk such as a fast person could run or a smart person could memorize something, while still having a truce with The Hulk so that he does not try to overrun Dr. Banner's life. It's genius!" she finishes now bouncing up and down on the love seat in excitement. **(AN yah idk if any of that even makes sense I just kind of BSed it so yah know)**

Bruce gets a huge smile on his face, glad that finally someone understands. Percy just puts his hand on Annabeth's shoulder, "Calm down wise girl, not all of us can get as excited about knowledge as you do." She sticks her tongue out at him and leans back into the couch.

"So you guys seem pretty cool with us being kind of super heroes." I say before Banner starts talking about science and stuff with Annabeth.

"Eh" Percy says shrugging, "Met weirder."

I don't know what could be weirder than super heroes but Thor bursts out laughing. "That you have my friend, that you have." He says holding his side.

Percy smiles and looks at him. Annabeth smiles too then gets a panicked look on her face then looks at her wrist only to glare at it when it seems to have nothing on it. I raise an eyebrow but my questions are answered when Annabeth asks Percy, "Percy do you have the time?"

Percy shakes his head and Annabeth looks even more urgent then before. Tony pulls out a super high-tech confusing thing and says, "It is exactly 3:06 and 42 seconds."

At this Annabeth's eyes widen even more. "Up everyone up!" she exclaims jumping up and grabbing a bag that is set by the door. Confused all of us get up grabbing our back packs and Annabeth starts shooing us outside.

Once on the street we look at her confused and she says, "Sorry I have to meet my mom in one minute and she does not like me being late."

We all nod and she starts slowly walking backwards, "Bye guys see you later!" she calls already pretty far down the street.

Percy smiles and turns to follow her when I ask. "Do you guys want to hang out with us on Sunday? We have some pretty cool training equipment." I don't know why I invited them but I felt like I should.

Percy's smile widens and he quickly writes something down on a paper and hands it to me, "Yah sounds cool, email me the directions and time. See you Sunday." Percy calls and races to catch up with Annabeth not waiting for a reply.

"They are coming over now?" Natasha asks me raising an eyebrow.

"Hey we need to make sure they don't tell anyone who we are so yah I thought this would be a good idea." I reply and she shrugs.

Tony gets a huge smile on his face, "Yes now I can show Annabeth my suit! Then she will be dying to go out with me!"

I just face palm and head in the direction of our "house".


	10. Chapter 10

**I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I have been procrastinating so badly lately it's just horrible!**

**So just to note I wrote this chapter in my math/health class so if are any mistakes please tell me and I will try to fix them. Oh also I wrote it in this awesome purple pen and I'm kind of sad I have to put it on the computer so that it won't be purple anymore. Any who that is beside the point.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or Avengers.**

**Percy POV**

"This is where the famed 'Avengers' live?" I ask raising my eyebrow at Tony. I mean he just seems like one of those people who are all big and flashy. Not the kind to live in an abandoned warehouse on the not so good part of town.

"Ha ha Mr. Sarcastic, it's better on the inside." Tony deadpans giving me a glare before turning back to the old building and walking inside. I look to Annabeth and she just shrugs, so we follow him inside.

Once we walk through the secret door in the alleyway beside the building the building, I completely take back my snarkiness. The room we walk into is huge with a capital H. It looks to be a garage with a good amount of extremely expensive cars. To one side I can even see one that is being rebuilt.

Tony smirks at my wide eyed look and I just scowl back at him. He nods to Annabeth and we head our way to the elevators.

"There are seven levels to our lovely little _temporary_ abode. The garage, which we came from," tony starts pressing a button to make us go down. "Then there is the 'training room' where we well, train. Then the conference room for S.H.I.E.L.D. briefings and stuff, then Bruce and my lab which is more mine. Next the kitchen/dining floor, after that is the living/game room for just hanging. Which is where we are headed now. Then the last level is where the sleeping quarters are." Tony finishes as the doors to the elevator opens.

Once again I am floored. The room we walk into is so cool! It has flat screen T.V.'s, every game system known to man, pool table, etc. Basically every guys dream room.

"Wow the architecture is amazing!" Annabeth exclaims grabbing my hand excitedly. "I mean to have such a huge room underground? Plus this isn't even the lowest floor!"

I chuckle softly at her enthusiasm as I hear someone call from our left. "So you managed to get them here without killing them. Good job!" I turn to see a very sarcastic Clint clapping Tony on the back.

"I am offended that you questioned my fetching abilities." Tony scoffs back.

I turn more to see Steve and Tony trying to play a racing game on an Xbox on one of the many T.V.'s. Trying is the key word since bothe of them are failing miserably.

Steve seems pretty proud of himself because he was holding the controller the right way. The game starts and somehow he gets turned around and is now going the wrong direction on the oval track. While Steve is trying to turn around Thor keeps accidently hitting the pause while simultaneously ramming the car into a tree.

It isn't hard to remember that both of them are from very different places (or times) then ours.

"No Steve I told you that is the wrong way!" Clint exclaims and sighs trudging back over to help out his old timey friend.

And I continue my scanning to see Bruce and Natasha playing chess occasionally snickering at the Asguardian warrior. To the right of them in a recliner is Loki, reading a book that looks suspiciously like Twilight.

"We're back!" Tony sings and plops himself next to Bruce and Natasha, "I play winner."

Natahsa looks up at us and waves but makes no move to get up. We stand there awkwardly for a few more seconds until Clint looks up and says, "Come sit down we don't bite." Annabeth drags me over to a small couch facing the T.V. leaning back to lie on my chest.

"I was just about to show them Call of Duty. You guys wanna play?" Clint asks us getting up to change the games.

"Sure sounds fun," Annabeth answers accepting the black controller from Clint.

"What about you?" Clint asks offering me one.

I shake my head smiling. "No way, I don't play any games involving war or strategies with Annabeth." I finish and Annabeth lightly punches my shoulder laughing and sitting up for an easier position to play in.

Clint sits back down raising an eyebrow at me. "Should I be worried?" he asks setting up the game.

"Oh yah, there is a reason I call her wise girl." I reply laying back to watch my girlfriend kick the famous archer's butt.

Many ego killing rounds later (well ego killing for Clint), we are all hungry so we decide to head to the kitchen to grab some snacks.

"My mom made us some cookies if you guys want some." I say taking the Tupperware out of my backpack that my mom forced on me.

**(AN IDK if that is how you spell Tupperware or if it's like tubberware but you get my point, plastic container.)**

Not that I'm complaining though, my mom's cookie rock!

"Are these safe to eat? I mean they're blue." Clint asks tentatively picking up the cobalt cookie.

Annabeth laughs grabbing one of her own. "Oh trust me they're safe to eat. They are probably the best cookies you will ever have." She says taking a huge bite to prove her point.

All of the Avengers grab a cookie taking small bites. A chorus of approving moans come out of all of them (including Loki) lets me know my mom has them hooked.

"Oh my God these are the best things ever!" Natasha exclaims surprising everyone.

I just chuckle, "Yah she has seemed to perfect the cookie making art." I answer grabbing a cookie and wolfing it down.

"If she cooks everything like this then you will have to invite us over to dinner!" Tony says cheekily.

I think this over and decide having a bunch over couldn't be worse that the time the Stolls, Clarisse, Chris, and Nico visited.

"Sure, you guys could come over some time. I'm sure my mom would like to meet you." I finally say grabbing another cookie before they are all gone.

"Want to see the training room?" Clint asks wanting to show off all of our toys.

"Sure I need to work off those cookies anyway," I reply patting my stomach.

Clint just playfully rolls his eyes and we head to the elevator.

**Tony's POV**

We walk through the elevator into the training room and I can tell Annabeth and Percy are floored. Then again I was too when I first walking in here too.

The room is huge with a shooting range (for bow and gun) with high towers next to it so Clint can hawk it up, up there. In the middle there is a boxing ring so we can practice our man to man fighting. In the far right corner is a punching bag full of sand with a supply closet full of back-ups behind it for Steve. The whole back wall is covered with weapons to practice with ranging from guns to swords. Along with all of this there are also pieces of equipment you would find in a regular gym littered around the room. All in all it is a pretty impressive room.

Annabeth immediately starts going into the architecture of the room excitedly. I smile at her but the smile disappears once I see Percy peck her on the lips to shut her up. I glare at him. That idiot doesn't deserve a pretty and smart girl like Annabeth. She deserves someone who actually understands what she is talking about and appreciates it.

I want to show up that dummy so I decide to do it with one of my new skills. You see over the past few months I have been learning how to wield a sword. Yah I know that's not very Ironmanish but I always thought it would be cool, so after much practicing am actually pretty good.

"Yo pretty boy, wanna spar?" I call out grabbing two wooden practice swords out of the bucket in the middle of the room. "Winner gets the girl?"

Insteadof getting competitive or mad since I just treated Annabeth like an object Percy just bursts out laughing.

"You sure man?" Percy asks still chucking.

That just angers me more. "What you too scared?" I ask him smirking. Percy just laughs again, walking over to where I was standing with the wooden swords.

"Don't objectify me like that!" Annabeth exclaims crossing her arms over her chest.

Percy looks over and gives Annabeth one of his famous lopsided smiles. "Don't worry I'm just teaching him a lesson. This is nothing to objectify your." He says turning back to me.

Annabeth rolls her eyes and by now all of the Avengers, who had scattered to their own training, have returned to watch the "fight."

"Don't hurt him too much Seaweed brain. We don't need another trip to the hospital." Annabeth says looking worriedly between us.

My anger spikes some. She should be worried about _him_ not me. Come on I bet this kid only plays with a stick when he was a kid. Must be a professional (note the sarcasm).

"Come on that was only like three times! Besides I blame Nico, not really sure why since he wasn't anywhere near but it was still his fault." Percy replies taking one of the practice swords.

He holds it horizontally looking down the dull wooden blade. I snort at his serious expression. Wow just wow.

Percy swings it experimentally frowning and mumbling something about riptides. Wait? Riptides?

"Ok your highness the blade your pleasing?" I ask him sarcastically.

Percy scowls at me and says "I was just seeing if it was leveled enough. Sadly it could be a lot better but it'll have to do."

What a brat! I roll my eyes at him and get into my fighting stance.

"Till someone yields?" Percy asks and I just nod.

Percy casually stands there waiting for me to strike. Well aren't we a bit cocky.

I swing at Percy to break him out of his arrogant attitude. Instead of hitting him or him jumping back, Percy just blocks the strike with perfect ease. I back up swinging again with more force but just as before, right before the sword is going to hit Percy he blocks it not even flinching from the force and I'm not entirely a weak person. Strike that I'm strong. I don't have time to ponder on Percy's perfect block because the next thing I know my sword is sliding across the floor and Percy is poking in my neck with the thankfully blunt tip of his sword.

My eyes wide n in surprise and I shift them around the room. Annabeth looks bored like she expected this. Thor looks smug like he was expecting this too. Loki is still reading Twilight not even looking up (curse Pepper for giving that to him). Steve is standing there wide eyed, Bruce is looking between Percy and I like he missed something, and the master assassins looking the most surprised because they weren't even able to follow that.

"Yield?" Percy asks me his eyebrows raised.

I sit there gaping at him my mouth opening and closing like a fish until I finally manage to say, "Yield."

"What just happened?" Clint asks as Percy lowers his wooden sword.

We all stand there staring at Percy in shock. After about a minute Percy starts shifting awkwardly and that seems to snap us out of our shock.

"No seriously, what just happened?" Clint asks repeating his earlier question.

Thor just laughs and walks up to Percy clapping him on the back. "Good job! I have heard the stories but I never thought you would be _that_ good." He says still smiling.

"Stories? What do you mean?" Natasha asks crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"Uh… well you know." Percy sputters out turning pale. Thor's smile falls off his face as he turns to Percy.

Annabeth looks between the two then sighs drawing out attention to her. "Well you know that summer camp we told you about? Well it teaches sword fighting and stuff and as you can see Percy is pretty good so I guess there are stories…" she weakly finishes.

No one believes her but a look to Natasha says we're going to let it slide, for now.

"Well cool, I guess." Clint says looking at them weirdly.

"Yah, well see you guys later." Annabeth says grabbing Percy's hand and dragging him into the elevator, waving goodbye as the doors close.

As soon as I know they have left I turn to Thor.

"OK point break. How do you know them?"

**Ok so again, really sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Any you want to know a cool word? Dissipate! I don't know why but I just love saying it!**

**I will try to update as soon as I can, till then bye bye**.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I tried my hardest to write this really fast to make up for that horrid blank period. **

**I want to say thank you to my friend for helping me with some of the ideas for this chapter and ones in the near future. So thank you! (I really hope you know who you are since you are the only one I really talk about my fanfic to)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing **

**Natasha POV**

"OK point break, How do you know them?" Tony asks Thor, crossing his arms over his chest. We all follow his lead and make a half circle around Thor and Loki with their backs to the wall.

"W-what do you mean?" Thor asks looking nervously around at all of us.

"How. Do. You. Know. Them." Tony re-asks emphasizing each word. "I mean you obviously do and when we ask them they keep referring to a camp and I know for a fact that you don't just go around going to summer camps."

Thor knowing he is caught looks around once again but instead of nervously, this time it is determined. His jaw clenches and he says, "I don't know what you are talking about."

I exchange a glance with Clint and say, "Come on Thor we know you're lying just tell us."

Thor's jaw stays clenched so Clint decides to go in for the kill. "Thor we are a team and we need to know we can trust each other but we can't do that if you keep things from us."

Tony nods his head in approval of Clint's tactic while we all look back to Thor. Thor's jaw twitches and he crosses his arms over his chest. "This isn't just some little playground secret," Thor starts glaring at each of us for pressuring him. "We are talking about a secret that has been closely guarded for thousands of years. For me to tell you it would be very dangerous for Loki and I and we would probably be severely punished."

As Thor finishes we all look at him with wide eyes. What does Thor mean by punished?

"Now you have to tell us!" Tony whines, stomping his foot like a child. Which, let me just say, looks even more ridicules in his new teenage body.

Thor looks at him a moment then simply says "No."

This annoys Tony but before he can start whining again Thor easily pushes through our 'wall,' heading towards the elevator.

"This is the end of this discussion." Thor states as the elevators close taking him deeper into the ground.

"The hell was that about?" Tony says crossing his arms over his chest.

"I knew I had a reason to be suspicious!" I exclaim narrowing my eyes and thinking it through. What am I suspicious of though? I mean when I followed Annabeth and Percy around they didn't do anything abnormal.

"Was it just me or did Thor seem kind of scared of Percy?" Bruce pipes in pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What that pipsqueak? Now way, I mean sure he has some beginners luck with the sword but to have a god scared of him? Puh lease." Tony replies waving his hand to dismiss the idea.

"Now that I think about it when Thor was talking about being 'punished' he seemed seriously freaked out." Clint replies stroking his chin.

"So would it be Percy to punish him?" Steve asks trying to follow our reasoning.

"Maybe not Percy, but someone above him?" I suggest leaning against the wall behind us.

"Who would that be thought?" Bruce asks.

I shrug, "I have no idea."

**Percy POV**

Once Annabeth and I scurry out of the Avenger's 'house' we silently walk back to her apartment. That was close and we both need to think about it. I mean they are very curious and smart two deadly things when added together.

I leave Annabeth with a kiss heading back to my apartment. They rest of the night is uneventful and I head to bed early not looking forward to the school day tomorrow. I'm out as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out cold. When I open my eyes again I dread another horrible slightly prophetic demigod dream but this one is different.

I look around and I can tell I'm on the ocean shore. The water is perfect, sparkling in the midafternoon sun with a light wind blowing. I immediately know where I am and my thoughts are confirmed when I turn towards a creaking noise to see the cabin my mom and I always rent in Montauk. **(AN: I think that is how you spell it) **The thing that really interests me is the person that made the creaking noise.

Out of the old creaky cabin my father walks in his usual casual fishing trip garb. I raise my eye brow but still say, "Hey dad what's going on?"

He comes over and hugs me. "Can't a father randomly visit his son in a dream without being questioned?" He asks playfully plopping down on the shore the water just kissing his feet then retreating.

I keep my eyebrow raised but sit next to him prompting him with my hands.

He sighs but says, "It has come to my attention that you have made some new _unique_ friends."

I nod and say, "Yah the 'avengers.' What about them?"

"Well it has also come to a certain king of gods attention too," My dad starts gesturing to where Mt. Olympus is. "And he is a bit concerned on the little slip ups that Norse brat keeps making." He continues turning from the sea to look at me.

"These _avengers _are too suspicious of you and I don't know how much longer you have until they start digging way more than they already have." My dad finishes looking back to the ocean.

"So what do you want me to do? I mean I really like them I don't want to have to stop hanging out with them." I say seriously getting mad that Zeus is potentially trying to control who I'm friends with.

Dad laughs turning once again to give me his full attention. "No nothing drastic like that, besides they would get even more suspicious if you did that. No, owl face has decided that you should say that you are different but not actually say how you are different." He says slightly sneering at mentioning Athena.

I look at him confused, "How are we going to do that?" I ask trying to figure out what he is getting at.

"Well Athena has decided that you should say you are different and show your certain 'powers' but instead of saying that you are demigods you should say that you are something like mutants or something like that. I don't know I kind of space out when she's talking." My father says smiling sheepishly at me. "I'm sure she is telling her daughter right now and will probably tell her the whole story so yah."

Still kind of puzzled I just say, "Well OK then."

My dad chuckles but stands pulling my up with him. "Well I got to go now but I will see you later I guess. Have fun lying about your entire life!" he exclaims and I just barely say a 'bye' before he snaps and I shoot up in bed.

I look to my alarm clock and see that it is one o'clock in the morning but I remember that my father said something about Athena telling her daughter and I forget the gods awful time. I quickly reach out for the glass of salt water I always keep by my bed and use the moon shining through my window and my son of the sea god powers to make a faint rainbow. I quickly fish out a drachma **(Idk if that's how you spell that too)** and throw it into the rainbow saying the proper address for Annabeth.

A shimmery image of Annabeth appears immediately clearing up. I notice she is in cute little gray owl shorts and a gray tank top before she exclaims, "Percy! I was just about to call you!"

I nod and ask, "Random parent dream concerning our new friends?"

Annabeth nods in return her face scrunching cutely in concentration. "Did he tell you what we have to do?" she asks tilting her head to the side.

I nod very seriously and say "Yes, we need to become the x-men."

All I see is Annabeth face palming and muttering, "Of course that is all he picks up."

**Well yah there it is.**

**I just want to say is I always thought of Percy and his father having a very casual relationship unlike the other gods and their children. I get that Poseidon is a god and needs to be god like but I feel since Percy is his only half-blood son that this is appropriate. Idk just how I see it so yah know.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJaO or Avengers **

**Sorry for taking so long**

**OMGG right now I'm getting my hair dyed bright pink and the dye smells like fruit it's awesome!**

**So anyway on to the chapter**

**Annabeth POV**

I just face palm.

Of course out of all his father tells him all he gets out of it is he has to say he's a mutant. Wow just wow, he really is a seaweed brain.

"We will have to talk about the _full _plan tomorrow when I am less sleep deprived." I finally say turning back to take my first good look at him.

"OK, I'll walk you to school like usual?" Percy asks drawing my blushing face away from the *ahem* bare chest of my boyfriend.

"Uh… yah bye." I stammer out quickly slashing through the I.M. blushing even more once I realize what I'm wearing.

"Great Annabeth way to keep your head," I mutter while climbing back into my warm bed.

"I don't wanna go to school!" Percy whines plopping down onto my couch.

I sigh shaking my head, "Come on Percy you don't want to be late!" I exclaim putting my hands on my hips.

"I don't wanna!" Percy says again pouting and giving me puppy dog eyes.

I look away so that I don't give in. You would think that a seventeen year old wouldn't be able to successfully pull off puppy dog eyes but Percy's are killer. I would hate to have known him when he was a little kid.

"Fine be like that." Percy says still pouting and gesturing to the door.

We head out and Percy grabs my hand once we are on the street. "So explain to me why we have to become mutants?" Percy finally asks tilting his head to the side.

"We aren't becoming mutants. What we are going to do is we are going to continue on how we are but eventually they are going to get too suspicious. So when it comes to that time then we will say that we were born different, like mutants. We can say my Athena brain is my 'power' and your Poseidonness is your power." I explain to Percy making sure he understands everything perfectly.

Percy and I walk in silence for a few moments. I look over to make sure he is OK and I see that he has a very serious expression on his face. He opens his mouth and I think he is going to say one of his very rare deep thoughts but instead he just excitedly exclaims. "We should get code names! I can be falcon nesting and you can be mama bear!" **(AN that falcon nesting was for my dad)**

I just face palm again, dang I seem to be doing that a lot. "Why do we need code names?" I ask scared of the answer.

"Well 'cause we are going to be secret mutant people! We defiantly need cool super hero type names." Percy says giving me a smile that would put Apollo to shame.

I'm about to point out all of the flaws in his 'wonderful' logic when the school comes into view. I'll let him figure it out for himself.

"I'll see you later, yah seaweed brain." I tell him heading off to my first period.

"I'll be counting the seconds." Percy playfully replies sauntering over to his first period.

"He'll be the death of me one day," I mutter to myself walking away.

**Percy POV**

The rest of the day goes fine, only getting a few suspicious looks from the 'Avengers' at lunch.

"Percy!" I hear someone call behind me and turn around to see Clint running up to catch me.

"What's up?" I ask stopping to wait for him.

"Tash and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to hang? We could get some tacos or something." Clint asks as I see familiar golden locks rounding the corner.

"I don't know let me ask the boss." I reply gesturing to Annabeth.

"Ask me what?" Annabeth asks just catching the last part.

"Clint and I wanted to know if you two wanted to do something." Natasha repeats Clint's earlier question, walking up from the other direction.

Annabeth seems to think for second then smiles and says, "Sure we weren't going to do anything anyway. I do have to go to work later but till then we can hang."

We start walking back to the doors to go outside in comfortable silence. That's what I like about the master assassins; they know that you don't always need to talk.

"Where should we go?" I ask looking between Annabeth and Natasha.

"Tacos!" Clint exclaims fist pumping the air.

"Tacos?" I ask since he mentioned it earlier but it is a very random food item to be craving.

"Yah tacos, Clint has gotten a very random addiction with them since he became a teenager again." Natasha explains shrugging.

"Well we wouldn't want to deny a growing boy of his tacos." Annabeth says dryly looking to me since I know this part of New York the best.

"OK, I know a great place a few blocks away so, yah." I say shrugging and heading the direction of my favorite taco place.

"I swear teenage boy cravings are worse than pregnancy cravings." Natasha says to start a conversation.

"I know! Percy is always randomly asking for pickles." Annabeth replies walking beside Natasha in front of Clint and me.

Natasha laughs along with Annabeth so I say; "Hey pickles are good!" which of course makes them laugh harder.

Finally after what seems like forever of Natasha and Annabeth teasing Clint and me about our cravings we finally get to the taco place. We head inside and find a table with Clint and Natasha across from Annabeth and me. The lady comes and takes our order and we sit in awkward silence until she gives us our drinks.

"So nice weather we're having here?" I awkwardly say but it ends up coming out as question instead.

Annabeth rolls her eyes at me and takes a sip of here strawberry lemonade **(AN is it just me or does that seem like a total Annabeth drink)** but takes the bait. "It's wonderful weather."

I smile at her and turn outside to actually see how the weather is so that my awkward conversation starter is backed up by logic. Though instead of seeing a normal afternoon like I was expecting I see something I hate seeing; monsters.

As in five _really_ big hellhounds, great.

"Uh….Annabeth…" I say trying and failing miserably to be inconspicuous.

Annabeth turns to me from the conversation they had started while I was distracted with the hounds. "Yes Percy?" she asks me raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't those my _uncle's_ dogs?" I ask nodding toward the window where the hellhounds were no sniffing the wind for, no doubt, our scent. Luckily Clint and Natasha had been distracted by our food arriving so they didn't catch what I said and were now looking opposite the window. I had a feeling that they could see through the mist and it wouldn't do good to have them seeing dogs the sizes of trucks across the street.

"Wha… oh styx." Annabeth curses under her breath scrunching her eyebrows in concentration.

By this time the hellhounds have caught our scent again and sadly also saw me looking through the window strait at them. "What are those things?" I hear Clint exclaim from across the table. So they can see through the mist, this day just keeps getting better and better.

"What things?" I ask hoping to trip them up or like trigger the mist or something.

"Those big ass dogs across that seem to be heading this way," Natasha adds in annoyed by our obtrusive answers.

"There is no time for explanations, we have to handle them before they reach the restaurant." Annabeth says directing the last part more towards me.

I nod, take out riptide, and head outside.

**Clint's POV**

So here we are enjoying our nice afternoon snack when I look outside the window to see five huge dogs staring directly at Percy and growling. Now Percy is standing holding out a pen and heading across the street toward them.

"Should we help him?" I ask looking between Annabeth and out to Percy.

She manages to crack a smile though the worry is still in her eyes, but I have a suspicion the worry is not for Percy. "Nah, he knows what he's doing." Annabeth replies sipping her drink and leaning back to watch stealing glances out of the corner of her eyes at us.

I'm still tensed though and turned toward Natasha. I raise an eyebrow at her to see if what she thinks we should do. She shrugs and gestures to Percy saying we should just wait.

I turn my attention back toward him to see that he now has a bronze sword out. Where'd he get that? I look at the pedestrians around Percy and the overgrown black dog to see them skirting around them like they are an inconvenient rode block not a teen fighting monsters.

The dog in the front of the pack growls and bares his teeth to Percy but Percy just rolls his eyes at it. The dog tenses and pounces right into the awaiting slashing arc of Percy's blade turning the monster to strange dust. This seems to send the other four dogs into action causing the two of them to try and jump Percy. Percy dodges them for a while then quickly cuts through them turning them to dust too. One of the last two attacks Percy and he manages to kill it pretty easily except the other one manages to catch him by surprise.

The last dog pounces and lands with a heavy thud on Percy. I quickly stand to help him but Annabeth shakes her head at me. I don't sit down though because at that moment with Percy and the beast struggling the beast seems to gain the upper hand and bites into his shoulder. My eyes widen and I look at Annabeth but she just cringes. I would race out to help but instead of Percy's pained scream all I hear is the pained whimper from the beast as its teeth crack from the impact of Percy's shoulder.

Percy uses the dog's momentary pain and confusion in his benefit and thrusts his now unoccupied sword into the beasts belly turning it to dust like its brethren. Percy then stands up and swaggers back over to the restaurant like he didn't just kill five overgrown red eyed dogs. I takes something out of his pocket and puts it on the tip of his sword and the next thing I know it's a pen in his hand.

Percy reaches the restaurant door and pulls it open going and pecking Annabeth on the lips. "Your losing your touch seaweed brain." She says smiling up at him.

He just shrugs not wanting to get into that at the moment and reaching into his backpack that is on the floor pulling out a light hoody and putting it on to cover his ripped dirtied shirt but not before I saw that there was not a mark on his shoulder where the beast bit him.

Percy then sits down next to Annabeth smiling over at our shocked expressions, with me still half standing half sitting. "Sooooo what's up?" Percy asks eyeing us.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP! You just killed like five overgrown dogs without getting a scratch on you! THAT'S WHAT'S UP!" I practically yell drawing a lot of stares.

"Oooh that…." Percy awkwardly says and Annabeth face palms.

"What were those things?" Natasha asks looking them up and down no longer seeing them in the same light.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Annabeth starts then looks at her watch as a distraction but gets a stressed out look on her face when she sees the time. "Oh gods, I have to go to work. We'll explain this later but I really have to go." She finishes getting up and lugging Percy, who grabbed both of their bags, behind her.

"Uh, we aren't letting you go that easily." I say annoyed that she thinks she can just leave after that.

Annabeth looks exasperated at us then says, "I'm sorry but I have to or my mom's going to kill me. This weekend we will explain the whole situation to you and the rest of the Avengers so that we don't have to repeat ourselves. OK?"

I'm about to complain but I see the real fear in her eyes and nod for her to go on.

"Well that was interesting." I say when we can't see their retreating forms on the street anymore.

"Interesting?" Natasha scoffs, "That's an understatement of the century."

**OMGG I am so sorry for the slow update for this story but I am having problems figuring out where to go with this story so that is giving me like really, really bad writers block!**

**I will try my hardest to update really soon but as I said I don't really know where I'm going.**

**If you have any suggestions I will me more than grateful for them.**

**Thanks so much for your reviews and I am so grateful for them!**

**Oh and right now my hair is like a bright fuchsia, hooray for free expression! **


	13. Chapter 13

**OMGG I am so sorry that this has taken me so long to write.**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews and ideas they really helped me a lot! I am going to probably do a mix of all of them plus my own ideas but your guises really helped get me out of my funk!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Tony's POV**

Finally! We get to find out what Percy and Annabeth are.

It's been a week since Clint and Natasha's very weird kind of double date thing with them and finally they are going to come over and explain exactly what they are. I just can't wait, I'm sure Annabeth will be just as hot when I find out what she is so there are no worries there.

_Sir Miss Annabeth and Mr. Percy are here. Do you want me to send them down? _JARVIS' voice rings through the living area of our hideout as teenagers.

"What did I tell you about calling him a Mr.? And yes send them down." I reply gesturing for him to do so.

"I am so excited! Now I can trade stories with Perseus without worrying about you guys hearing." Thor exclaims as we all wait for the elevator to reach this floor.

"Stories, what could a twerp like him have done that would be so interesting to a god like you?" I ask giving him a are-you-kidding-me look.

"Oh you would be surprised," Loki butts in smiling one of his evil villain smiles. This scares me one because Loki is really good at those smiles and two because Loki doesn't usually pay attention to people especially human people.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me." I hear a voice say and turn around to see a smirking Percy with Annabeth rolling her eyes right beside him. Since we were so busy with our discussion we must have not seen them walk in.

"Of course he does friend." Thor says going over to Percy and giving him one of his famous 'pats' on the back, but instead of stumbling forward or even flinching like most people Percy just stands there unmoving. Percy smiles and heads over to the empty couch with Annabeth.

"Sooo…" Clint starts, trying to get them to talk.

Percy immediately gets serious, turning to Annabeth. "Ok so Percy and I were born differently than other people," Annabeth says scratching her chin in concentration. "We were born with sort of powers, you could call us mutants. Percy has control over water and I am smarter that average people."

Percy nods and continues, "Because we were born like this that means these monster things are attracted to us, so we learn to fight with things like knives and swords so that we can survive."

"There are a few others like us and Thor and Loki know of us because they can tell we are different than average humans." Annabeth finishes and Percy smiles again.

All of us are stunned not sure if we should believe them or if they are trying to pull our legs. It would explain some of the weird stuff that happens around them, but only some.

Loud laughing brings us all out of our daze. "That is what you are, really?" Thor asks and we all turn to him surprised since he was supposed to know what they were.

"Hey her mom came up with that so shut it!" Percy exclaims looking at Thor pointedly.

Annabeth rolls her eyes, "Great way to give it away Seaweed brain!" she whispers but I have a feeling a lot of us heard it.

"What do you mean her mom 'came up' with it?" Natasha asks not missing a beat.

Percy pales noticing his mistake, "The Stolls would kill me for this!" he says frowning.

Annabeth shakes her head and Thor just smiles at them. "Why won't you tell them the whole truth, I mean they already know about us." He asks gesturing to himself and Loki.

"This is a secret that has been kept for thousands upon thousands of years you can't just tell someone!" Annabeth says to Thor glaring at him since he just outed their lie.

"What are you really then?" Bruce asks curiously taking up a new interest in them.

Annabeth sighs and turns to Percy for help but he just shrugs. "How much do you guys know about Greek mythology?" she asks.

"Like Zeus, Hades, Poseidon?" I ask hoping that Annabeth isn't a god; they are just too hard to deal with.

"Don't tell me there are Greek gods too." Clint exclaims aggravated.

"One don't say their names, names have power and two yes, yes there are." Percy says and Annabeth nods in agreement.

"So you're gods?" Steve asks surprise clear on his face.

"Well not entirely…" Percy starts but I cut him off.

"Aren't all those gods like long dead?" I ask.

Percy glares at me and continues, "Immortal means immortal. So the gods never died and they continued to move on with the heart of the west, which at the moment is America."

"Wait, what did you mean not entirely?" Bruce asks.

"Well you remember all of those stories when the gods would come down and, you know with humans?" Annabeth asks and when we nod she continues. "Well we are the product of that, both Percy and I am demigods, half god half human. I am a daughter of Athena and Percy is a son of Poseidon."

"The reason we are so good at fighting is the same, because we are children of the gods monsters are attracted to us so we have to learn how to fight them to survive." Percy adds in and Annabeth nods in agreement.

"And I know Perseus because he is a great hero and has done many things especially in the war." Thor says and this time Loki nods in agreement.

"Wait war?" Steve asks "There was a war?"

Percy and Annabeth's expressions turn sad and Annabeth says, "Yah do you remember when the weather was really weird for no reason? Well that was us."

Oh my god I can't believe Annabeth is a demigod, just wow.

"So you have been in a war? But you are so young!" Steve says appalled that a 'child' had been in a war.

"Practically all of the people fighting in the war were kids the rest were immortals. Besides Percy actually kind of lead the war." Annabeth says and Percy blushes because of the whole leading thing.

"Who was this war against?" Steve asks still not happy that they had been part of a war.

"Oh just our evil grandfather, Kronos." Percy says casually earning a hit from Annabeth.

"So are there other demigods?" Clint asks.

"Yes there are actually a lot, there is a camp we go to in the summer to learn how to fight monsters and stuff." Percy replies leaning back into the couch.

"Wait Annabeth, you said you were for your mom but your mom is a goddess. What do you do then?" Natasha asks looking for any lies.

Percy gets a huge smile on his face as Annabeth blushes, "Annabeth is actually the official architect to Olympus! A lot of it was destroyed due to the war so Zeus appointed her afterward." Percy replies, proud of his girlfriend. Well that explains her love for architect.

"Wait Olympus?" I ask 'cause I'm pretty sure Olympus is not in New York.

"Olympus moves with the heart of the West along with the gods." Annabeth explains but I notice she doesn't say where it is.

We all are speechless (well everyone except Percy, Annabeth, Thor, and Loki) so we all sit back in our seats to take it all in.

The girl I'm crushing on is a demigod, no big deal just an average day in the life of Tony stark.

**I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter especially since it has been such a long wait but I felt since they just found out who they were that it was kind of hard to have a lot going on.**

**I think that I'm almost done with this story though, probably just a few more chapters maybe more, depends. I will most likely make a sequel though about after Percy gets taken by Gaia or something like that so don't worry.**

**I know that this story doesn't have too much Percabeth in it and I am really sorry for that but this is more focused on them and the Avengers and it is kind of hard for me to add in random make-out sessions but I have been thinking of writing a oneshot about them because I just love Percabeth fluff. I probably won't write it for a while though because I want to focus on this because I am so easily distracted from this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Whoo hoo next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing**

**I'm listening to this really intense song right now and it's really weird 'cause everyone else is not effected by its intenseness because they can't hear it and it's freakin me out. (Sorry I got like no sleep last night so I'm in a really weird mood)**

**Loki's POV (Look at that, I'm actually bringing this back to the main plot!)**

"How about this one?" Annabeth asks and I shake my head and point out that it needs a year to sit.

It has been a week since Annabeth and Perseus have revealed their true identities to the Avengers,a week of Tony continuously challenging Perseus to sparring matches where Perseus continuously beats him. I have decided that enough was enough and it is time to turn myself and the Avengers back into humans, so I sought help with Athena's daughter and started really looking myself. Now I know what you are thinking, 'Weren't you really looking before?' the answer to that is no. I may have been turned 'good' by my brother but that doesn't mean that I still don't like my games, and all of the loved Avengers being teens is a really fun game.

"What about this one? I borrowed this book from the Hecate cabin so it's reliable and it doesn't need to sit for an unreasonable amount of time." Annabeth asks pointing to a spell in an old book she had brought from her camp.

"It's in Greek which I can't read and I have a feeling it would be more trouble to translate then to find another one." I reply only glancing at the spell.

Annabeth lets out a sigh and runs her hand through her hand in frustration. "Well I don't know what I can say. All of your books are in Norse, which I can't read, and all mine are in Greek." She says frowning down at our huge pile of books. Her frustration is understood we have been doing this for five hours.

I frown at the growing pile books too but turn back to the book in my lap. Before I can reply to her though something on the page of said book catches my eye. I quickly read the passage it is in then turn to Annabeth. "I've found it!" I exclaim giving her a genuine smile.

I quickly translate the important parts of it onto another paper and hand that paper to Annabeth. "Yes this should work it's a spell though not a potion. You think you will be able to do it?" She asks curiously.

"Are you questioning my magic skills?" I ask raising my eyebrow, Annabeth just rolls her eyes noting my joking tone. "And to the question yes I will be able to do this. It is in simple Norse so there will be nothing lost in translation and though it is quite hard magic I will be able to do it in my sleep."

Annabeth smiles ecstatically, "Let's go tell the others then!"

**Clint's POV**

"Take that motha ducka!" I exclaim using my character in the game to hit Percy's.

"Motha ducka?" Percy asks turning to look at me and I use that brief second to take the upper hand and slice Percy's character in half.

"Hah! I win!" I yell out sticking my tongue out at him.

Percy just snorts, "Yah only 'cause you cheated."

"Not my fault you got distracted." I say getting up to turn the console off.

"Hey I'm ADHD, besides you were the one throwing out random duck references." Percy replies leaning back into the couch.

"I'm going to have to side with Percy on this one, that was pretty underhand." Steve says looking up from his checker game with Bruce.

"I'm still confused on why we are talking about mother ducks?" Thor says scratching his head.

Before our conversation can turn any weirder Loki and Annabeth burst in the room with an old Norse book in hand. "We've found it!" Annabeth exclaims excitedly.

"Good job wise girl knew you could do it." Percy says standing to greet his girlfriend.

"She actually didn't do anything but we indeed did find it." Loki says walking closer, his eyes scanning the page he marked with a velvet bookmark.

"We also have clothes," Annabeth adds in starting to hand out piles of clothes to each of us from a bag I didn't notice before, "For after you change."

I look at my outfit handed to me and notice it is just black converse, dark purple t-shirt, and black pants. Simple but stylish; I approve.

"OK well Percy and I don't want to be effected by the magic so we'll meet you in the kitchen when you're done." Annabeth says once we all inspect our new clothes, then drags Percy to the elevator.

We all gather in a half circle in front of Loki and he starts chanting in some language which I'm not even going to try and translate. He raises one hand continuing his chanting until the lights start flickering and random gusts of wind keep happening. All I can think is how cliché.

The last thing I see before passing out is Loki's eyes glowing green.

**Percy POV**

"How long is this supposed to take?" I ask Annabeth taking another cookie from the Tupperware that my mom had me bring earlier. "I'm bored!"

Annabeth smiles shaking her head and comes over to hug me and lean her head on my shoulder. "How should I know?" she replies still smiling.

"Wait there is something _you_ don't know?" I ask my eyes widening in mock surprise.

Annabeth just lightly hits me, "Shut up seaweed brain."

Before she can so _lovingly_ chastise me for teasing her, the elevator doors open and seven newly made adults appear.

"Dang you guys are old," I joke smiling at them.

"Still have more swag then you though!" Tony says wearing that annoying smirk of his.

"I never claimed to having any swag." I reply raising an eyebrow and turning to Annabeth to ask, "What's swag?"

Tony facepalms and Clint starts cracking up. "So this means you guys are going to go back to your regular lives as super heroes, right?" Annabeth asks before Tony challenges me to another duel.

"I guess I mean there is no more reason for us to be here." Natasha replies shrugging.

"Does this mean I can't kick Clint's but at video games anymore?" I ask Annabeth starting to mock pout.

"Hey remember who won today!" Clint says trying to stick up for his name.

"Yah but only because you were throwing out random duck references!" I say back pointing accusingly at him.

"Do I even want to know?" Annabeth asks shaking her head at our antics.

I'm about to reply but before I can the shadows start darkening in one corner of the room. All of the Avengers immediately take up defensive stances but I just lean back on the counter putting my arms around Annabeth's waist from behind. Annabeth relaxes too since we both know what is happening. Not long after the shadows start darkening two teenagers are propelled out of them like the wall was trying to spit them out.

"Dang death breath, you still need to work on your landings!" A spiky haired girl exclaims from her position on the ground lying on top of a younger curly haired teen.

"At least I'm not lying on top of you! Get up fatty!" The boy yells back rolling her off of him.

"Hey guys what's up?" I ask surprising all of the avengers except for Loki and Thor who had by now recognized them.

"Kelp head we finally found you." Thalia says, standing up to hug Annabeth and punch me affectionately.

"Sup' Perce," Nico says nodding his head and pulling himself up too.

"You know them?" Bruce exclaims incredulously.

"Oh yah, guys meet my cousins Nico son of Hades and Thalia daughter of Zeus." I say casually, with all of the Avengers looking at them in surprise. Sure they were OK with us being demigods but it was still weird to meet more.

"So the mutant thing didn't work out? Lady A had a feeling it wouldn't." Thalia says rubbing her chin in thought.

"Yah we tried but someone decided they needed to give us away." Annabeth says looking pointedly at Thor.

"Anyway why are you guys here?" I ask confused why Thalia wasn't with the hunters.

"Well I came over to have dinner with you guys since we were camped nearby but Sally said you so rudely were out. So I asked Nico to give me a ride to find you." Thalia explains and Nico snorts.

"You mean you got bored then decided to use me like a taxi service." Nico says rolling his eyes at her.

"How did you get in here? I have some of the best defense systems!" Tony asks more curios then mad.

"Shadow travel, a fun little thing children of Hades and Hellhounds can do." I say not trying to keep the disdain out of my voice.

"I see you don't like it too much," Natasha notes looking to Thalia as when she snickers.

"Oh Percy's is just bitter 'cause he isn't fond of Nico's random visits." She says trying to push my buttons.

"Hey you aren't the one who he visits at one o'clock in the morning with random things." I exclaim defending myself.

"Oh you know you love it." Nico adds in starting to snicker with Thalia.

I give him an annoyed look, "Of course I don't, I'm still cleaning up from the turkey you decided to bring then leave in my room." I reply and Annabeth joins in on their now laughing.

"Wait a live turkey?" Tony asks looking between Nico and me.

"Wait that reminds me!" Thalia suddenly exclaims interrupting our turkey talk.

"I fear for the worst but what does this remind you of?" I ask scared for the answer.

Thalia points at Tony and asks "Did you finally put him in his place?" I shake my head and Thalia says, "Well you need to and now that he knows what you are you can finally fight him, like really fight him!"

"What? No, he doesn't need to do that." Annabeth says frowning.

"I'm fine with it after I win I can show Annabeth a real man" Tony says smirking like he has won.

"Does it bother anyone else that there is some major cradle robbing going on right now? No one? OK," Nico asks but when no one says anything he just backs up again.

I look at Annabeth for her to object to the fight but even she understands that enough is enough. "Ok to make it even you should probably put on your suit." I say and Annabeth nods in agreement.

"What do you have on your side that makes you so strong?" Tony asks looking at me annoyed.

"I have my demigod powers that I will use I just need a bit of water and we can get this show on the road." I reply causally purposely not mentioning my iron skin.

Tony seems to think about this for a little while and decides since he doesn't know of my powers that it is a fair fight, well fair enough. "Fine you're on pretty boy, you are going to rue the day you decided to pick a fight with me!" Tony says trying to be intimidating.

All I hear as I walk to the elevator is Nico turning to Thalia and saying, "Oh, this is going to be fun!"

**Well there you go!**

**Finally Percy gets to kick Tony's butt once and for all!**

**I like the idea of Nico, Thalia, and Percy being like siblings in their cousinness so that's how I decided to make them. I know this is kind of OOC but I feel that they are just too cold to each other in the books.**

**OK well by then I will try to write the next chapter soon but fight scenes are hard for me so… yah! : )**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my goodness gracious I don't even have an excuse. I guess just pure unadulterated laziness.**

**I'm so so sorry please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Percy POV**

We head down towards the training room and Tony has Thor and Steve use their strength to fill up some decent sized buckets with water for me while he puts on his suit. After about ten minutes everything is set up and everyone besides Tony and I are sitting in bleachers out of the "blast zone."

"Ready to rue the day you decided to mess with Tony Stark?" Tony asks now in full suit and hovering a few feet in the air.

"Bring it on grandpa," I reply as I get into a defensive stance and uncap riptide.

This makes Tony mad and he quickly drops down to the ground and runs at me. Not wanting to show him my iron skin yet I block his armored fists with riptide using the flat of the blade. I stay on the defense for a while then grab one of his fists with my left hand and block the other hand from coming down. Tony's stomach is now exposed so I jump up and give him a hard kick effectively knocking the air out of him, even though he is wearing the suit. He clutches his stomach confused that I was able to do that through his suit and I use this time to kick him again, sending him back a few steps.

This seems to make Tony angry and he throws all caution to the wind and starts firing small flash rockets at me. Not anything to actually blow me up, but enough to be insanely annoying. I quickly reach my hand out towards the water buckets.

Feeling the familiar tug in my stomach the water flies up and encases the rockets making it so the only thing they do is flash around the water. Tony quickly starts firing more so that I will get distracted so I bring the water around me into a small hurricane.

_It's time to show you what I can really do Tony._

I think as I surge forward raising riptide and immediately switching to offence. I quickly started slashing and jabbing, finding weak points in the Ironman suit that only a true warrior could see. I'm sure that if I could see his eyes I would see surprise at my sudden change in tactics.

Then without even hesitating I surged my hand out in front of me, causing the water swirling around me to turn into spikes and rush towards Tony. Since I can't kill him I just make them graze the armor and stick in the wall behind Tony in a perfectly Ironman silhouette.

Tony looks at the spikes behind him and the scratches on his armor and without warning releases a missile that is most definitely not harmless.

_Thank the gods for Achilles _

Is all I think before it hits me.

**Tony's POV**

Ok maybe shooting a deadly missile at a sixteen year old teen was not my best idea but Percy was making me mad.

With his hurricane and little water spikes, I mean that has to be cheating or something. So when I saw that he actually scratched my beautiful suit with that demigod crap I got mad. And I may have over reacted but still, I mean come on! So I shot him and the missile hit him dead on in the chest, flung him against the back wall, and exploded.

I looked over at our audience to see the horrified faces of Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Bruce. But when I look to Loki, Thor, and the all of Percy's friends they are either smirking or rolling their eyes. I am about to ask why they aren't freaking out when I hear something moving in the rubble that the missile caused.

"Is that all you got?" Percy asked standing up from the rubble with that stupid smirk on his face, effectively flooring me and most of the Avengers.

"H-h-how did you do that?" I asked trying not to sound scared, I mean this kid just survived a missile that had destroyed whole buildings.

"Oh I didn't tell you about my curse? It's called the curse of Achilles and basically means I have harder skin that that suit of yours." Percy replied brushing dirt from his cloths.

I'm glad for my helmet because I'm pretty sure my face right now is priceless. "Whatever idiot, you want to continue or fight or do you want to keep standing their like an idiot."

"Let's go _Ironman_." Percy says mockingly and I notice he doesn't retrieve his sword from the pile of dirt.

Instead he just runs up and tries to punch me. I block his punches and kicks for a while, noting that he is actually a really good fighter, but I finally get bored so I decide to fill the silence that had commenced since we started fighting again.

"I thought you said you are a good fighter?" I taunt trying to punch him myself.

"And I thought you said you are smarter than a box of rocks." He replies easily blocking my attempt at offence.

I glare at him even though I know he can't see it, "Ha, ha very funny Jackson."

He does a little shrug and twists his body doing and effective roundhouse kick that takes me by surprise causing me to fall on my butt. I quickly stand up trying to think of another insult I can throw at him.

"No _really_, that was a great insult. I bet you got it from your mom." I say and smile when I see him tense up. When in doubt, insult someone's mom.

"What did you just say?" Percy says his voice getting lower and calmer, being scarier than if he was yelling at me. But I never claimed to be the smartest person under pressure so I soldiered on.

"I'm just saying that you had to get you amazing intelligence from somewhere, I'm just hoping that she's not as dumb as you are." I say and if I hadn't been high on adrenaline I would have hear Annabeth whisper, "Now he's dead."

Percy glared at me with a hatred I never thought he could muster, his jaw set, and his eyes swirling like the raging sea. Then the ground started shaking, not like a little vibrate, but like a full on building destroying earthquake. I turned to the crowd to see Annabeth looking at Percy worriedly.

"Don't. Ever. Insult. My . Mom." Percy said still in that deadly calm voice, slowly walking towards me the earthquake not even effecting him.

I couldn't stand anymore due to the shaking and I fell on my butt as rubble fell from the ceiling. I looked back to Percy and I realized that when we were fighting before I hadn't even seen a fourth of his power, which made me even more scared.

But before Percy could reach me and do gods know what to me, Thalia tackled him. She seemed to be shocking him (probably some demigod powers) and as Percy snapped out of his rage the floor and ceiling stopped shaking.

"Calm down kelp head, he's not worth it." She said and Percy nodded. Thalia got off of him and they both stood up and Percy smiled over at Annabeth, probably to show her he was fine now.

Frowning he turned back to me and walked up to where I was still sprawled out on the ground. Before I can even think about it Percy pulled his hand back in a fist and punched me in the face denting my helmet.

"You're lucky this time Stark." He said angrily before turning and storming out of the room with Annabeth at his heals.

Once they were gone Nico stood up and walked over to stand by Thalia. "One thing you never, and I mean _never_ do in front of Percy is insult his friends and family." He says seriously and they follow their demigod friends.

"What just happened?" I ask taking my helmet off since it is useless now, due to the Percy's fist sized dent in it.

"You my friend," Thor said helping me up. "Just got a glimpse of a powerful demigod's true powers, of course it doesn't help that Percy is one of the most powerful demigods in a long, long time."

"You really are an idiot." Loki added in, "You thought Percy didn't like you before."

"Thanks captain obvious." I replied annoyed.

"Well I know one thing." Clint says after a minute of silence. We all look up at him and Natasha nods for him to go on.

"I am insanely glad that he is mostly on our side." He says scratching his head, "He would be one hell of an enemy." We all nod solemnly and Thor bursts out laughing and says knowingly.

"You don't know the half of it."

**Again really sorry for the long wait. **

**I'll try my hardest to be fast for the next chapter but I doubt I will be, sorry.**


End file.
